si la esperanza y la luz desaparecen
by Pamela753
Summary: esto ocurrre despues de la pelea contra MaloMyotismon,pasan dos años de eso pero gracias a gennai y a los digimon descubren otra piedra sagrada muy importante que deben proteger y un nuevo enemigo aparece pero no se sabe quien es que haran los niños elegidos. quien sea el enemigo?
1. si la esperanza y la luz desaparecen:

Si la esperanza y la luz Desaparecen

Tai : hola, que si la luz desaparece?

Matt: ese es el título?

Izzi : se ve que si matt

Mimi :porque dice la esperanza y la luz desaparece?no entiendo

Sora : no vez que se trata de tk y kari

Davis : pero porque ellos dos, no se vale

Yolei: de que se tratara

Jou : si no leí mal los dos desaparecen?

Cody : uh desaparece tk y kari pero como?

Kari?

Takeru: que?

Tai : ah ,tk si le pasa algo a mi hermana te mato primero

Takeru: pero tai si yo también desaparezco

Tai : ah cierto jaja

Matt: mas te vale que no le haga nada a mi hermano si no veras tai

zzy : ya basta de discusiones matt

Matt : pero tai empezó todo

Tai: jajajaja

Izzy: para voz también tai

Takeru : basta los tres de discutir matt,tai y izzy

kari: takeru tiene razón basta los tres

Takeru: gracias kari, bueno vamos a ver de que se trata de acuerdo todos

Tai: esta bien

Matt: bueno


	2. esperanza dormida

Capitulo uno: la esperanza dormida:

Matt : hoy termino las clases,salgo del escuela y me voy al parque a caminar.  
Pero de pronto me suena el celular y antiendo

Matt: hola?  
Mama: hola matt

Matt: mama paso algo ?  
Porque estas llorando?  
Mama: que pasa tuvimos un accidente

Matt: que un accidente?  
Pero quién?  
Mama : yo y takeru

Matt: que ? Como que takeru ?  
Mama:si matt yo y takeru

Matt :como esta takeru ?  
Donde están?  
Mama : yo estoy bien tengo unos raspones pero

Matt: pero que takeru como esta mama?  
Mama : matt Tómatelo con calma takeru esta internado

Matt : como que internado?  
Mama : takeru esta en coma

Matt: que ? Como que en coma?  
Mama: ven al hospital y te dijo lo que paso de acuerdo matt

Matt : de acuerdo mama voy para a ya

Los niños elegidos terminan de leer el primer capítulo:

Matt: que?  
Tai : así termina el primer capitulo?  
Izzy : se ve que si tai Jou: leí mal oh tk queda en coma?

Mimi: se ve takeru y su madre tienen un accidente

Sora : pero como un accidente no entiendo? pero de que?  
Kari : no entiendo nada

Takeru : yo menos, esperen como en coma?  
Davis: no me digan que termina así el primer capítulo?  
Yolei : se ve que si davis

Ken: tk en coma ah

Matt: ah que ken mi hermano esta en coma?  
Ken : matt si ya se pero viste de que se trata el titulo la esperanza dormida

Matt: ah tenes razón ken lo siento

Cody: uh? No entiendo nada

Tai : accidente de que?

Izzy : de auto taiTai : jaja

Mimi : sora, no ves que su mama le dice que tk esta internado

Sora : ah tenes razón


	3. en realidad paso

Capitulo dos: que paso en realidad:  
Tai: espero que sea mejor que el anterior

Sora: me parece que no tai

Tai : es peor que el anterior

Mimi: no tai y sora va a explicar que paso con tk y su mamá

Tai: ah

Sora: ah cierto mimi

Jou : veamos de que se trata todo esto

Matt: tiene razón no aguantó más

Izzy: aquí vamos

Matt : después de hablar con mi madre por teléfono. Guardo el teléfono y me tomo un taxi,una vez dentro del taxi le dije la dirección del hospital .  
Saco otra vez el teléfono y marco el número de sora y le dije lo que había pasado término la llamada y entro al hospital justo iba preguntar pero en ese momento veo a mi madre sentada y me dirigí a ella.  
Mi madre me vio y lo primero que hizo me abrazo fuerte y despues nos sentamos los dos nos quedamos en silencio y lo primero que salio fue

Matt: que paso?  
Mama: íbamos en el auto y takeru y iba al lado , de pronto suena el teléfono y paro a Atiendo

Matt: de acuerdo y que paso después mama?  
Mama: pongo en marcha el auto y teníamos el paso nosotros empiezo acelerar y de repente aparece un auto

Matt : ma tranquila todo va estar bien y después paso algo mas

Mama : nos choca el auto y no se que paso después.  
Yo empiezo a despertar,ya estaba fuera del auto pero miro para todo lados y no veía a takeru ,después veo a una doctora yo le dijo donde esta mi hijo y la doctora me decía que ya lo habían llevado y que me faltaban llevarme a mi y yo le dijo tengo que avisar a mi hijo mayor y ahí empezó todo

Matt : a hora entiendo un poco mas que paso

Mama: debi tener mas cuidado

Matt : ma no es tu culpa es del otro conductor

Mama: gracias matt

Matt: de nada , oye quiero ver a tk ?  
Mama : claro esta por aquí

Matt : entrando a la sala me encuentro a mi hermano internado con varios aparatos.  
Matt : mama como esta mi hermano?  
Mama: hay que esperar

Matt: me acerque a mi hermano y dije tk despierta por favor

Mama: tranquilo matt pronto va a recuperar

Matt: término de hablar con mi mama salgo me suena el teléfono y era sora

Así los niños elegidos terminan de leer el segundo capítulo

Tai : ok , ya entiendo un poco mas

Matt: no se que decir

Sora : calma matt veras que el otro capitulo a lo mejor tk despierta

Mimi : ok, que ? No entendí nada

Izzy : bueno al menos entendimos que paso con tk y su madre

Matt : si por lo menos entendimos lo que paso

Takeru: que? Sigo sin entender

Kari : pero porque a takeru?  
No entiendo nada

Tai : tranquila kari no le va pasar nada malo a tk

Kari: gracias tai

Davis : no es justó porque no aparezco todavía no se vale

Yolei: deja de quejarte Davis , seguro que después aparecerás.  
Davis: bueno yolei

Cody : por lo menos entendimos,oh no

Ken: bueno yo entendí algo

Jou : ok, yo entendí pero seguro que va a despertar

Matt: jou viste como esta mi hermano ?  
Jou : si matt, pero no pierda las esperanza

Matt : gracias, jou tenes razón no debo perder las esperanza

Jou : de nada matt


	4. los niños elegidos se enteran que paso

Capítulo tres : los niños elegidos se enteran que paso con esperanza:

Tai : bueno por fin lo visto vamos a parecer todos

Jou : se ve que si tai

Mimi: era hora de aparecer

Davis : bueno no soy el único

Sora : bueno a ver que se trata

Izzy : espero que sea un poco mejor que el anterior

Yolei : espero que si, porque me da tristeza

Cody : uh, espero que sea un poco mas alegre

Ken: me parece que no cody

Cody : uh, no me digas que es peor

Ken : se ve que si

Kari : espero que despierte takeru?  
Tai : como te dije kari tranquila vas a ver que va a despertar tarde o temprano

Kari: bueno gracias hermano tendré que esperar

Tai : de nada kari hay que esperar

Davis : estas preocupada por el tonto de takeru?  
Kari: Davis ! No sea cruel el es mi amigo

Davis : bueno no te enoje kari por favor

Kari : bueno también te perdono Davis

Davis : gracias kari

Kari: de nada

takeru : yo todavía sigo sin entender y dejen de discutir por favor

Todos: bueno takeru

Takeru: veamos de que se trata

Jou : takeru tiene razón seguimos leyendo

Todos: si por favor

Sora: hola matt?

Matt: hola sora

Sora : matt que paso algo te noto que estuviste llorando?  
Matt: sora que pasa ?  
Sora: por favor matt dimelo de una vez?  
Matt : sora tk esta internado

Sora: como que internado tk ? Que paso matt?  
Matt: sora, tk y mi madre tuvieron un accidente

Sora: como un accidente ?  
Matt: ven al hospital y te explico todo de acuerdo

Sora : esta bien matt voy para allá

Matt: gracias sora podes avisar a los demas

Sora: si a hora aviso, de nada

Mientas tanto en la casa de los Kamiya : suena el teléfono.  
Sra kamiya : hola quien es?  
Sora: hola sra kamiya, soy sora

Sra kamiya: a si sora , como estas?  
Sora : yo bien , me podes pasar a tai en el teléfono?  
Nesecito hablar con el

Sra kamiya: si sora hay te doy con el

Sra kamiya: tai !  
Tai : que mama ?  
Sra kamiya : sora en el teléfono

Tai : sora ? Ya voy

Tai : hola sora

Sora : hola tai

Tai : que,paso algo ?  
Sora: si , tai paso algo

Tai : que es?  
Sora: tai, matt esta en el hospital

Tai : matt? Le paso algo a el ?  
Sora : no tai, matt esta bien pero takeru y su madre si le paso algo

Tai : ah takeru que le paso sora?  
Sora : tk y su madre tuvieron un accidente

Tai: un accidente ?

Sora: si tai

Tai: como esta el?  
Sora : no se bien por eso voy al hospital

Tai : esta bien sora, voy para a ya porque quiero ver como se encuentra matt

Sora : de acuerdo yo le aviso que también vas

Tai : gracias por avisarme sora

Sora : de nada tai nos vemos a ya

Tai : cuelga el teléfono y me quedo en silencio no lo puede creer que esta pasando lo peor que si su hermana se entera se pondrá mucho peor que yo

Tai: ma! Me voy a ver a sora y a matt quede en ver los dos hoy

Sra kamiya: bueno tai ten cuidado si hijo

Tai: si mama chau Salgo de mi casa y me dirigía al hospital pero en mi camino me encuentro justo a izzy pero no sabia si el se había enterado?  
Izzy : hola tai ! Que pasa ?  
Tai : hola izzy pero no tengo tiempo para explicarte todo ven conmigo al hospital

Izzy : que al hospital?

Tai : si al hospital quede con sora ver la a ella y a matt

Izzy : ok yo te acompaño porque no entiendo nada

Tai : gracias izzy pero mejor sera darnos prisa

Izzy : si tai, no hay tiempo que perder.  
Al llegar al hospital se encuentran sora consolando a matt y a su madre.  
Tai : hola matt como estas?  
Matt : hola tai, bien creo

Tai : perdón, pero que paso matt?  
Izzy : si quiero saber matt?  
Matt : lo que paso fue

Así termina el siguiente capítulo

Izzy : ok yo no se que decir

ken : bueno por lo menos sabemos que paso con takeru

Matt : se ve que si ken por lo menos me quedo un poco mas tranquilo

Sora : si matt, ya veras que se va a solucionar esto

Kari : uh? A hora entendido menos

Mimi : yo menos,pero porque no aparezco

Davis : no es justo todavía no aparezco

Yolei : deja de quejarte davis

Davis : bueno yolei

Cody : uh?  
Jou : a hora entendido todo


	5. los amigos de takeru se enteran

Capitulo cuatro: los amigos de takeru se enteran:

En el hospital se encuentran izzy, sora ,tai ,matt y su madre

Tai : hola matt como estas?  
Matt : hola tai, bien creo

Tai : perdón, pero que paso matt?  
Izzy : si quiero saber matt?  
Matt : lo que paso fue

Tai : por favor dímelo de una vez matt

Matt : tai y izzy no es fácil lo que voy a decir

Izzy : basta de tanto misterio matt estamos preocupado

Matt : esta bien lo que pasa que mi hermano y mi madre tuvieron un accidente de auto

Izzy: como que un accidente de auto ?

Matt : asi es izzy

Izzy : como esta tu hermano ?  
Matt : no esta bien

Tai : a que te refiriéndose?  
Matt: izzy y tai, tk esta en coma

Tai : Que en coma ?  
Matt : si tai, el esta dormido

Izzy : hay algo que podamos hacer

Matt : no izzy hay que esperar, pero abría que avisar los demás

Izzy : esta bien yo lo are

Matt: gracias por venir Tai: de nada matt,vos SOS mi amigo lo que necesites no dudes en avisarme y vendré enseguida

Matt : gracias de nuevo

Matt: se esta haciendo tarde así que mejor vayan a casa

Tai : esta bien matt,sera mejor que regrese pero si me necesitan no duden en llamar

Matt: de acuerdo tai

Izzy : yo me voy a casa para avisar a los demás sobré lo que paso

Matt: de acuerdo izzy gracias por venir

Izzy: de nada matt

Sora : sera mejor que regresen yo me voy a quedar un rato mas si pasa algo le aviso

Tai: esta bien sora nos vemos mañana.  
Me despido de los chicos le dije a izzy que me iba a casa para avisarle a su hermana de lo que paso con takeru.

Izzy: esta bien tai sera mejor que se entere de ti.  
Tai: si, se que le va a doler pero sera mejor así

Izzy : así es tai, bueno sera mejor que me valla así avisó.  
Tai : de acuerdo izzy nos vemos luego seguro.  
Izzy : si tai, bueno me voy chau tai.  
Tai : chau izzy.

Tai: me iba a casa pensando en kari cuando se entere que pasó con tk Entro el departamento y estaba mama,papa y mi hermana kari pero no estaba sola así que los salude a todos

Kari: hola hermano Tai:?  
Kari: tai! Estas bien ?  
Tai: si kari, hola como estas?  
Kari : bien,yo acá con los chicos estas seguro que esta todo bien?  
Tai: porque me preguntas?  
Kari: por tu cara Tai: si esta todo bien,solo estoy cansado eso es todo

Kari : a bueno, entonces vas a saludar a los chicos

Tai: si kari ahí voy

Tai: hola chicos yolei,davis,ken y cody

Yolei : hola tai

Davis : hola tai

Ken : hola tai

Cody: hola tai

Ken: te sientes bien tai?  
Tai:?  
Yolei : paso algo?  
Davis: sabes que podes contar con nosotros tai

Tai: así no es nada chicos

Kari: seguro hermano ? No tú viste una pelea con matt?  
Tai: no kari, necesito sentarme

Kari : me estas ocultando algo?  
Tai: no kari es que estoy cansado hoy empezado a caminar

Kari : ah me parece bien Bueno si no me necesita me voy de vuelta con los chicos

Tai: anda tranquila que ya se me pasar

Kari: si hermano

Tai en la cocina mientras que su madre cocinaba

Sra kamiya: paso algo tai?  
Tai: si algo paso

Sra kamiya que es hijo?  
Tai : porque me preguntas?  
Sra kamiya por tu cara

Tai: se nota tanto mama

Sra kamiya : si hijo se nota mucho paso algo grave?  
Tai : si

Sra kamiya : tiene que ver con algunos de tus amigos?  
Tai : si mama

Sra kamiya : dímelo así te sientes más tranquilo

Tai : de acuerdo , kari no esta escuchando verdad?  
Sra kamiya : no esta en su cuarto porque me preguntas?  
Tai : tiene que ver con takeru

Sra kamiya: con takeru ? Que le paso a el ?  
Tai: hoy takeru junto a su madre tuvieron un accidente

Sra kamiya : y como esta el y su madre?  
Tai : su madre esta bien pero

Sra kamiya: pero takeru?  
Tai: takeru esta internado en terapia intensiva

Sra kamiya : oh pobre

Tai : si mama

Sra kamiya : a donde van chicos ?  
Kari: a comprar unos helados mama

Sra kamiya: ah bueno

Kari: paso algo mama?  
Sra kamiya: por hija?  
Kari : porque lloras mama? Y tu tai?  
Sra kamiya :porque no le dices a los chicos tai?  
Tai : esta bien pero quiero que todos se sientan y tomen aire

Davis : de acuerdo Ken: esta bien

Yolei : estoy tranquila

Cody : yo también

Kari: yo también estoy tranquila

tai, que paso ?  
Tai : lo que paso algo grave

Ken: como?  
Yolei : no entiendo tai?  
Davis : yo menos

Cody: como que algo grave tai?  
Kari: no, entiendo tai si no me explica bien

Tai : paso algo relacionado con takeru Todos se quedaron mirando a tai

Davis : como que takeru?  
Ken : es una broma verdad?  
Cody: imposible los vimos bien esta mañana?  
Kari : tai ! Que le paso a tekeru? Empezó a llorar

Tai: kari, el esta internado en terapia intensiva

Kari : pero como paso esto tai?  
Tai: un accidente de auto kari Todos no lo podían creer y Quien pudo decir algo era

Davis : no es mentira tai?

Tai : no davis es cierto lo vi hoy

Yolei : tai como esta matt?  
Tai: y como puede estar muy mal yolei

Ken : podemos hacer algo?  
Tai: no ken tenemos que esperar que despierte

Cody: y su madre como esta tai?  
Tai : su madre esta bien

Cody : ah bueno pero debe estar muy mal

Tai : si cody ella esta muy mal peor que matt

Kari : es mentira! Tai! No es así, no es verdad

Tai : si es cierto kari ojalá que fuese una mentira pero no lo es abrazando a su hermana

Kari: esto es lo que me ocultaba tai ?  
Tai : si kari, era eso que te ocultaba

Kari: porque me lo ocultaba?  
Tai : porque sabia como te ibas a poner por la noticia

Kari : lo se, se pondrá bien?  
Sra kamiya: chicos no hay que perder la esperanza

Todos: tiene razón sra kamiya no la hay que perder se que va a recuperar

Sra kamiya : así se habla chicos no pierdan la fe de su compañero verán que mañana va a despertar

Todos: si

Kari : mama me podes hacer un favor?  
Sra kamiya : claro hija que es?  
Kari : me podes llevar al hospital

Sra kamiya: claro hija pero a hora no mañana te llevo

Kari: pero

Tai: mañana vas a ir al hospital porque ya término el régimen de visitas y no permiten entrar nadie al menos a los familiares mas cercano del paciente

Kari: bueno esta bien mañana sera mejor.  
Davis : Sera mejor que nos vallamos a casa así vamos todos al hospital que le parece chicos

Ken : tenes razón sera mejor que nos vallamos a casa así nos preparamos para ir al hospital mañana

Todos : dijeron si al mismo tiempo

asi término el cuarto capítulo y los niños elegidos

Tai : bueno no se que decir sobre esto

Matt: no se que pensar

Izzy : yo menos

Davis: por fin aparecí

Ken: yo también aparecí

Yolei: y yo también

Cody : por fin a parecíamos todos

Mimi: yo no aparecí todavía Jou: yo tampoco aparecí Kari: ?  
Sora : se ve que kari no entendió lo que pasó o no?  
Kari : tenes razón no entiendo a un lo que pasa

Takeru : yo menos kari

Kari: te comprendo takeru

Takeru : porque a mi?

Matt: no se tk


	6. todos en el hospital

Capítulo cinco : todos en el hospital:

Tai : ok, aquí vamos de vuelta

Matt :se ve que si tai

Cody: espero que sea un poco mejor que el anterior

Takeru: eso espero porque no me gusta nada de esto

Kari: no lo creo

Takeru : bueno a mi me da igual porque todavía no despierto

Kari : no digas eso takeru

Takeru : bueno kari

Matt: bueno basta de misterio veamos de que se trata

Todos : si, matt por favor sigamos

Matt : aquí voy

En la casa de izzy: agarre mi computadora para comenzar a escribir lo que le paso a takeru Pero de golpe me parece un mensaje de tai

Tai : hola izzy

izzy: hola tai

izzy : como estas?  
Tai: bien, ya avise a mi hermana y los chicos

izzy : a bueno esta bien a quien le dijiste?  
Tai: a davis,yolei,ken y cody

izzy: a bueno así que me queda jou y mimi

Tai: si izzy te quedan ellos dos nomas

izzy: como esta tu hermana? Y como le dijiste a lo otros chicos?  
Tai: mi hermana esta mal por la noticia y los chicos se enteraron porque estaban en mi casa

izzy: bueno ok seguro que no lo pueden creer

Tai: no izzy todos todavía no han caído pero ya se fueron a casa y me dijeron que mañana van al hospital y yo también voy a ir con mi hermana

izzy: bueno tai yo también voy mañana al hospital

Tai : ok, así que nos vemos mañana

izzy: si mañana nos vemos

Tai: adiós izzy

izzy: adiós tai

Bueno así que me queda jou y mimi por cuál voy primero a voy por jou:

izzy: hola jou Jou: hola izzy izzy: como estas?  
Jou : bien y tu?  
izzy: bien Jou : me alegro paso algo hoy?  
izzy: si paso algo Jou: que es? Tiene que ver con el digimundo?  
izzy: no tiene que ver con el digimundo Jou : y entonces con que ?  
izzy: tiene que ver con unos de nuestros amigos jou: tiene que ver con el hermano de matt?  
izzy: como sabes ?  
Jou : estoy en práctica y el es unos de mi paciente

izzy: ah bueno no lo sabia

Jou: me imaginó como debe estar matt

izzy: esta destruido

Jou : si, lo se

izzy: bueno te dejo mañana seguro que nos vemos

Jou : si seguro

izzy: adiós jou

Jou: adiós izzy hasta mañana

Bueno me queda mimi aquí voy:

izzy: hola mimi

Mimi: hola izzy

izzy: como estas?  
Mimi: muy bien y vos?  
izzy: yo bien Mimi: tengo una noticia

izzy: una noticia?  
Mimi: si, vuelvo esta noche a tokio

izzy: genial

Mimi: paso algo izzy?  
izzy : si paso algo grave Mimi que es?  
izzy: takeru y su madre tuvieron un accidente hoy al mediodía con en el auto

Mimi : y como esta el?  
izzy: el esta en coma y su madre no esta internada

Mimi: bueno, gracias por avisarme

izzy: pero mañana voy al hospital para ver que puedo hacer

izzy: de nada, no hay problema mimi todos vamos mañana al hospital

Mimi: entonces después nos vemos izzy: si nos vemos después

mimi : adiós hasta mañana

izzy: adiós hasta mañana mimi

Bueno termine mejor me voy a dormir un rato.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los kamiya :

Sra kamiya: ya despierten que esta el desayuno tai y kari.  
Tai: ya es mañana ahí voy mama.  
Tai : kari despierta! A desayunar!  
Kari: uh? Que hora es?  
Tai: kari,es temprano dale así vamos al hospital a ver tk recuerda Kari: ?, así cierto que quede ir al hospital Tai : entonces vamos a desayunar Kari: si tai En la cocina toda la familia desayunado:  
Sra kamiya: hola chicos

Kari: buen día mama

Tai: buen día mama Tai: y papa?  
Sra kamiya: se fue muy temprano a trabajar

Kari : hoy nos Podes llevar al hospital mama

Sra kamiya: si kari

Kari: bien

Una vez terminado el desayuno la familia kamiya se dirigía al hospital.  
En el camino al hospital en la puerta se encontraban ken,yolei,cody,izzy,sora Davis y nosotros una vez que entramos vemos a matt sra takaishi y su papa sentado esperando lo primero que hicimos le dimos un abrazo a matt ,sra Takaishi y también a su padre.  
Todos: como estas takeru?  
Sra Takaishi :esta igual dormido Y justo en ese momento entra quien mimi

Todos: hola mimi

Mimi: hola chicos

Mimi : perdón, pero no se que paso me pueden explicar?  
Tai: ven mimi, yo te explicó todo

Mimi: bueno tai a ya voy

Después de un rato aparece el medico muy conocido:  
Doctor: familiares del paciente Takeru Takaishi

Sra Takaishi : es mi hijo

Doctor: bueno su hijo esta bien esta respondiendo a los tratamientos.

Sra Takaishi: ah que bueno, pero su cara me hace familiar

Matt: lo mira no puede ser jou eres tu

Doctor: si soy yo matt

Todos: hola jou

Jou: hola chicos

Matt: como estas mi hermano?  
Jou: el está bien porque no esta en riesgo

Matt: que significa?  
Jou: no esta grave porque paso mas de dos días completo

Matt: osea que puede despertar?  
Jou : yo creo que en estas horas va a despertar pero no garantizo que sea hoy ó mañana

Matt: a bueno y entonces son buenas noticias verdad

Jou: si matt, yo creo que son buenas noticias pero hay que esperar

Todos: que bien Pasaron varias horas en ese momento:  
Sra Takaishi :sera que mejor vayan a casa chicos y gracias por venir Todos: de acuerdo

así termina el capítulo cinco:

Mimi: a hora si estamos todos

Tai: si mimi

Kari : espero que despierte takeru?  
Tai: ya se va a despertar

Kari: si tai

Matt: espero que el otro capítulo sea un poco mejor

Todos : si


	7. despertar del olvido

Capítulo seis: el despertar del olvido:

Tai: que significa?

Matt: no se

Kari: ira a despertar takeru?  
Tai: no se kari

Kari: eso espero

Ken: yo creo que si

Davis: yo también creo en eso

Yolei: y porque creen ?  
Ken: ah por el titulo verdad

Davis: si por eso dijo

Yolei: ah por eso

Sora: bueno de que se tratara?  
Mimi: no se

Matt: bueno continuamos

Todos: si por favor

Matt: allá vamos

El hospital alguien comienza a despertar y es:

Takeru: uh? Donde estoy?  
Takeru: alguien ahí?  
enfermera: si aquí a alguien

Takeru : donde estoy?  
enfermera : en el hospital

Takeru: en el hospital?  
Que me paso?  
Enfermera: quiere que llame a su madre?  
Takeru: si, por favor Enfermera: tu nombre es?  
Takeru: takeru Takaishi Enfermera: de acuerdo ahí le aviso si Takeru: si gracias

Mientras en la sala de espera están todos los chicos

Enfermera: disculpe pero familiares de Takeru Takaishi

Sra Takaishi : si es mi hijo

Enfermera : su hijo acaba de despertar y quiere verla

Sra Takaishi :en serio despertó no es una broma verdad

Enfermera : no señora su hijo recién acaba de despertar

Matt: mama que pasa ?  
Sra Takaishi : acaba de despertar takeru

Matt: que? De verdad

Enfermera: si y los quiere ver

Sra Takaishi : yo voy a hora y

matt avisa a los chicos

Matt : de acuerdo mama

Enfermera : entonces venga conmigo

Sra Takaishi: si.

En la sala de espera viene Matt Todo: que paso matt?  
Matt:?  
Todo : matt!  
Matt: que paso?  
Tai: vamos de una vez

Matt: takeru

Tai : takeru que?  
Matt: acaba de despertar

Todos: que! De verdad

Matt: si chicos takeru despertó al fin

Todos: que bien

En la habitación de takeru entra su madre y su padre

Takeru: hola mama

Madre: hola takeru como estas?  
Takeru : bien eso creo

Papa: nos preocupamos mucho hijo

Takeru: lo se

Madre : voy a llamar a tu hermano si Takeru: uh? Ok mama

En la sala de espera: Madre: matt! Ven que quiere verte C

hicos: anda matt Matt: de acuerdo

Entro a la habitación de mi hermano y dijo:  
Matt: hola takeru

Takeru: hola Matt: como estas?  
Takeru: bien creo

Mama: esta bien hijo?  
Takeru: si, pero?  
Mama: pero que?  
Takeru: quien es el ?  
Mama: el es tu hermano mayor matt

Takeru: no recuerdo quien es?  
Papa: estas seguro hijo?  
Takeru : si papa y mama

Matt: takeru soy tu hermano mayor

Takeru: uh? Lo siento no se quien eres

Madre: matt porque no te vas un rato afuera

Matt: si mama

Otra vez en la sala de espera:

Todos : que paso matt?  
Sora: matt te sientes bien?  
Matt: sora no me reconoce

Todos : que porque?  
Matt: perdió la memoria

Sora: tranquilo matt, veras que te va a reconocer pronto

Matt: si sora

Tai: bueno si esta despierto podemos ir a casa oh no kari

Kari : ah, yo me quiero quedar

Matt : no se que decir chicos

En ese momento entra su madre :  
Matt: como estas el?  
Mama: esta bien pero?  
Matt: pero que?  
Mama: dice el médico que perdió la memoria

Todos : que ?  
Sra Takaishi : así es chicos

Tai: que debemos hacer ?  
Sra Takaishi : esperar tai Sera mejor que vuelvan a casa así pueden descansar

Todos: si señora Takaishi

Todos vuelve a casa los niños elegidos y así termina el sexto capitulo

Tai : a hora si me quede sin palabras

Matt: como que mi hermano no me reconoce?  
Kari: por fin despertó takeru

Ken: si kari, pero hay un problema

Kari: cual?  
Ken: perdió la memoria

Kari: ah

Tai: tranquila kari que todo va estar bien

Kari: eso espero

Takeru : ok, me alegro de aparecer pero olvidarme de todos?  
Davis : es una broma?  
Yolei : se ve que no Davis

Cody: pobre takeru se olvido de todo

Sora : perdió la memoria no me lo puedo creer

Mimi: yo menos

Jou : hay que darle tiempo

izzy: seguro que si jou


	8. me olvido de mis amigos

Capitulo siete : me olvido de mis amigos:

Tai : ok

Ken: significa que entramos nosotros?  
Matt: se ve que si ken

Kari: espero que sea un poco mejor

Yolei : no lo creo kari

Kari: yolei no me digas que es peor

Yolei: se ve que si kari

Kari: ah, por el título verdad?  
Yolei: si, kari por el título

Davis: ok, no entiendo nada

Cody: yo menos

Tai : bueno sigamos leyendo

Todos: si, tai

Tai : aquí voy

En la habitación ya es otro día :  
Takeru: uh? Que hora es?  
Matt: temprano takeru

Takeru: matt, eres tu?  
Matt: si, soy yo takeru

Takeru : que te pasa?  
Matt: nada takeru

Takeru: mama y papa?  
Matt: fueron a tomar algo y vienen

Takeru : ah bueno

Matt: oye, esta bien si llamo a los chicos

Takeru : uh? Bueno esta bien

En la sala de espera: entra matt:  
Todos : buenos días matt

Matt: buenos días chicos

Tai: que paso matt?  
Matt: ah si los quiere ver a todos

Davis : ya era hora

Kari: enserio matt?  
Matt: si kari, todos venga

Todos: si matt

En la habitación de takeru Entra los chicos:

Todos : hola takeru

Takeru: uh? Hola Justo en el momento entra su madre :  
Sra Takaishi : hola chicos

Todos : hola señora Takaishi

Sra Takaishi: hola hijo como estas?  
Takeru: hola mama estoy bien pero?  
Sra Takaishi : pero que?  
Takeru: quienes son ello?  
Todos : que ?  
Sra Takaishi : no los recuerda takeru ?  
Takeru: no mama

Kari: takeru me reconoces?  
Takeru: no lo siento pero no se quien eres

Kari: ah ?  
Matt: tk seguro no sabes quienes son todos ellos?  
Takeru :matt, no se quienes son

Sra Takaishi : seguro hijo ?  
Takeru : si mama

Sra Takaishi : esta bien chicos porque nos vamos un rato a fuera si

Todos : si sra Takaishi , adiós takeru

Takeru : uh? Adiós

En la sala de espera:

Tai: ok, no entiendo lo que paso

Ken : yo menos

Kari: no me reconoce

Tai: kari, veras que te va a reconocer

Kari: se olvido de mi también?  
Yolei : no solamente a ti kari

Kari: a que?  
Davis: que se olvido de todos kari

Kari : ah cierto

Cody : que haremos a hora?  
Matt: sera mejor que vallan a casa Todos: si matt

Así termina el capitulo siete.

Tai: como que no nos recuerda?  
Matt: ok, no se que decir

Kari : tk se olvido de mi?  
Davis : esto es otra broma verdad chicos?  
Ken: se ve que no davis

izzy: bueno se puso interesante

Sora : la verdad que si izzy

Jou : recupera la memoria?  
Mimi: no se jou

Yolei: espero que si

Cody: yo también


	9. los niños elegidos reunidos una vez mas

Capítulo ocho: todos los elegidos reunidos una vez más:  
A la mañana siguiente En la habitación de takeru:

Takeru: hola matt

Matt: hola takeru como estas?  
Takeru: bien, cuando saldré de aquí?  
Matt: pronto tk veras que vas a salir

Takeru : sabes que odio los hospitales

Matt: lo se, no te queda otra que esperar que venga el medico y te de el alta

Takeru : esta bien

Matt: ok, takeru

En la casa de los kamiya : Ya levantándose que van a llegar tarde al colegio tai y kari

Kari: uh? Que hora es tai?  
Tai: temprano dale que tenemos que ir al colegio

Kari: ah, así es

Tai: que te pasa?  
Kari: no se creó que tuve un sueño raro

Tai : de que se trataba?  
Kari: de takeru

Tai: que paso con takeru?  
Kari: pues el se había olvidado de mi y no me reconocía

Tai: ah

Kari: no era cierto eso verdad?  
Tai: si kari es cierto

Kari: no puedo creer lo

Tai: yo tampoco por al colmo se olvido de todos

Kari: del todo el grupo?  
Tai : si kari del todo el grupo menos a matt

Kari: ah, y a hora que hacemos tai ?  
Tai: esperar que recupere la memoria

Kari : bueno esta bien

Tai : vamos a desayunar

Kari : si hermano

De vuelta al hospital entra el medico y dice lo siguiente:

Doctor : sra Takaishi ?

Sra Takaishi : si doctor paso algo?  
Doctor : no paso nada grave, su hijo esta bien hoy le vamos a hacer unos tratamientos y si sale todo bien le daremos el alta

Sra Takaishi : ah bueno son buenas noticias

Doctor: entonces hasta luego

Sra Takaishi : adiós doctor

Matt: y que te dijo mama?  
Sra Takaishi : le van a hacer unos tratamiento y si todo sale bien le van a dar el alta

Matt : ah, que bueno o no takeru

Takeru : creo que si

De vuelta en la casa de los kamiya :

Tai : ya volvimos papa mama

Sra kamiya: hola chicos como estuvo su día ?  
Kari: muy bien mama y papa?  
Sra kamiya : ah que bueno, tu papa esta trabajando

Tai : bueno, a mi me fue bien.

De vuelta en el hospital

Doctor : sra Takaishi ?  
Sra Takaishi : si doctor?  
Doctor : su hijo esta bien las pruebas que le hicimos le dieron positivo así que le doy el alta

Sra Takaishi : ok doctor gracias

Doctor : ya se pueden ir a casa cualquier cosa venga de vuelta adiós

Sra Takaishi : si, doctor gracias adiós.

Entro a la habitación y dijo:  
Sra Takaishi : takeru vamos a casa?  
Takeru : que?  
Sra Takaishi : si hijo vamos a casa

Takeru : genial

Matt: entonces vámonos

Otra vez en la casa de los kamiya : suena el teléfono y atiende

Tai: hola quien es?  
Matt: hola tai soy matt

Tai : matt, que paso algo?  
Matt: si, a takeru le dieron el alta hoy

Tai: que buena noticia

Matt: si,estaba pensando juntarnos todos para ver que pasa

Tai: dale yo aviso a los chicos

Matt: ok, nos juntamos en el parque hoy a la tarde

Tai : ok matt

Matt: adios tai

Tai: adiós matt

Término hablar con matt y empiezo a mandar mensaje a sora,mimi,izzy,jou,cody,  
yolei,davis, ken por cual voy primero:

Tai: hola sora, como estas?  
Sora: hola tai, bien y tu?  
Tai: bien, quería comunicarte que le dieron el alta a takeru

Sora: que bueno

Tai: si, por eso me pidió matt que le avisara a todos para juntarnos hoy a la tarde en el parque

Sora : bueno esta bien voy

tai: de acuerdo sora

Sora: ok nos vemos

Tai: si, nos vemos adiós

Sora : adiós tai

A hora voy por mimi:  
Tai: hola mimi

Mimi: hola tai

Tai : como estas?  
Mimi: bien y vos?  
Tai: bien, te quería comunicarte que le dieron el alta a takeru y nos vamos a juntar todos

Mimi : de acuerdo a donde es?  
Tai: en el parque a la tarde

Mimi: ok, tai te dejo dale

Tai: esta bien

mimi nos vemos adiós

A hora voy por izzy:  
Tai: hola izzy

izzy: hola tai

Tai: como estas ?  
izzy: bien y vos?  
Tai: bien, te quería comunicar que le dieron el alta a takeru

izzy: ah, que bueno

Tai: si, por eso nos vamos a juntar todos en el parque hoy a la tarde

izzy: bueno voy

Tai: ok, entonces nos vemos adiós

izzy: adiós tai

Bueno a hora voy por jou:  
Tai: hola jou

Jou: hola tai

Tai: como estas?  
Jou: bien y tu?  
Tai: yo bien, quería avisarte qué le dieron el alta a takeru y nos vamos a juntar hoy a l tarde en el parque

Jou: ah, bueno si voy

Tai: así que nos vamos alla adiós

Jou: adiós tai

Me toca a hora cody:

Tai: hola cody

Cody: hola tai

Tai: como estas?  
Cody: bien y tu?  
Tai: bien, te quería avisarte qué le dieron el alta a takeru y nos vamos a juntar hoy a la tarde

Cody : ok, a donde?

Tai: en el parque

Cody: dale nos vemos allá

Tai: ok , adiós cody

Cody : adiós tai

Me toca a hora yolei :

Tai: hola yolei

Yolei: hola tai

Tai: como estas?  
Yolei: bien y vos?  
Tai: bien, era para avisarte qué le dieron el alta a takeru y nos vamos a juntar hoy todos en el parque vas a ir?  
Yolei: ah, que bueno si voy a ir nos vemos después

Tai: si, adiós yolei

Yolei : adiós tai

A hora voy por ken:

Tai: hola ken

Ken: hola tai

Tai: como estas?

Ken: bien, y vos?

Tai: muy bien era para avisarte que le dieron el alta a takeru y nos vamos a juntar hoy

Ken: bueno si voy a donde?

Tai: en el parque a la tarde

Ken: ok, nos vemos después tai

Tai: si, ken adiós

Ken: adiós tai

Me queda el último y es davis aquí voy :

Tai: hola davis

Davis: hola tai

Tai: como estas?  
Davis: muy bien y tu?  
Tai: bien, era para avisarte qué le dieron el alta a takeru y nos vamos a juntar hoy a la tarde en el parque vas a ir?  
Davis : si voy a ir tai

Tai: de acuerdo entonces nos vemos allá adiós

David: adiós tai

Listo todos van a ir me queda kari aquí voy:

Tai : kari!  
Kari: que pasa hermano?  
Tai: nos vamos a juntar hoy a la tarde en el parque vas a ir

Kari: bueno esta bien y van todos?  
Tai: si, van todos hasta takeru

Kari: que takeru?  
Tai: si takeru le dieron el alta hoy

Kari: que buena noticia no?  
Tai : si, kari vas a ir?  
Kari: si voy  
Tai: entonces nos vamos  
Kari: si

Tai: pero voy a visar a matt

Kari: de acuerdo hermano

Llame a matt por teléfono y le dije lo siguiente:

Tai: hola matt

Matt: hola tai

Tai: como estas?  
Matt: bien, estamos llegando a casa y tu como estas?  
Tai: yo bien, ya le avise a los chicos y todos me dijeron que si iban

Matt: ok, gracias tai

Tai: de nada matt

Matt: a hora le aviso a takeru, nos vemos allá adiós

Tai: dale matt nos vemos allá adiós.

Salimos del departamento y nos fuimos al parque todos estaban llegando faltaban dos personas

Mientras en la casa de los Takaishi

Sra Takaishi : bueno ya estamos en casa

Takeru: bueno ya era hora

Matt: lo se hermano

Takeru : y que hacemos a hora?  
Matt: ah, tenia pesando en juntarnos con nuestros amigos en el parque hoy que decís takeru?  
Takeru: uh? Bueno estaría bien

Matt : entonces nos vamos?  
Takeru: bueno

Matt: adiós mama

Sra Takaishi : adiós chicos tengan cuidado y no vuelvan tarde

Takeru: no mama

Nos dirigimos al parque y están todos ahí :

Matt: bueno takeru te presentó a los chicos

Takeru : hola chicos

Todos: hola takeru

izzy: que tal si nos presentamos cada uno a takeru que dicen chicos

Todos: si,

izzy: bueno quien va primero tai

Tai: hola me llamo Tai kamiya mucho gusto y como estas?

Takeru : hola tai un placer conocerte y bien estoy

Quien es el siguiente sora te toca:  
Sora: hola me llamo Sora Takenouchi un gusto de conocerte takeru

Takeru: hola gusto es mio

Sigues tu mimi:  
Mimi: hola me llamo Mimi Tachikawa un gusto en conocerte

Takeru: hola mimi el placer Es mio de conocerte

Bueno quien es el siguiente izzy te toca

izzy: hola me llamo Izzy Izumi y es un placer conocerte takeru

Takeru : hola el gusto es mio de conocerte

hora te toca a vos jou:

Jou: hola me llamo Jou Kido un gusto en conocerte takeru

Takeru: hola es un placer conocerte

Muy bien le toca a kari :  
Kari : que yo?  
Tai: si tu kari adelante

Kari : hola me llamo kari kamiya es un gusto en conocerte

Takeru: hola el gusto es mio

Tai : muy bien siguen ustedes davis, yolei, ken y cody.  
Davis: Quien va primero

Tai :porque no tu davis.  
Davis: yo

Tai: si tu

Davis :ok

Davis: hola me llamo Davis Motomiya y es un placer en conocerte takeru

Takeru: hola davis el placer es mio

Eres el siguiente yolei:

Yolei: hola me llamo Yolei Inoue es un placer en conocerte takeru

Takeru: hola yolei el gusto es mio de conocerte

Siguiente eres tu cody:

Cody: hola me llamo Cody Hida y es un placer conocerte takeru espero que nos llevemos bien

Takeru : hola cody es un placer y si espero que nos llevamos bien

Ok, tu sigues ken eres el último :  
Ken: ok, ahí voy

Ken: hola me llamo Ken Ichijouji y es un gusto en conocerte takeru

Takeru : hola ken el gusto es mio de conocerte

Matt: muy bien ya nos presentamos todos y a hora que hacemos ?  
Tai: no lo se matt

Matt: takeru reconoces algunos de ellos?  
Takeru: ah?, no se quienes son en realidad

Davis: ah, como que no se acuerda todavía de nosotros somos tus amigos takeru

Takeru: lo siento mucho pero no se quienes son todos ustedes

Tai: de acuerdo takeru te daremos tiempo

Takeru: ok, sera mejor que me vaya a casa

Matt: seguro que te quieres ir a casa takeru?  
Takeru: si matt

Matt: ok, yo te acompaño a casa

Takeru : ok, nos vamos

Matt: si, nos vemos chicos otro día.  
Todos : adiós matt y takeru

Así termina el capitulo ocho y los niños elegidos terminan de leer.

Tai: ok, no lo puedo creer

Matt: yo menos

izzy: realmente se puso bastante interesante todo esto

Kari: uh?, no me reconoce todavía pero que?  
Davis : es una broma todo esto?  
Yolei: se ve que no davis

Cody: me da pena takeru

Sora: a mi también porque se olvido de todos

Mimi: si es cierto, recuperara la memoria?  
Jou : yo creo que si

Takeru: ok, me alegró de aparecer pero olvidarme de todos

Matt: tranquilo takeru vas a ver que todo va a hacer como antes

Takeru: eso espero matt.


	10. reunion de chicas

Capítulo nueve: reunión de chicas

Sora: de que se tratara?  
Mimi: se ve que se trata de nosotras

Kari: se ve que si mimi

Yolei: espero que sea un poco mejor

Kari: yo también espero eso

Yolei: seguimos leyendo

Todos : si, yolei

Yolei: aquí voy

En la casa de los kamiya:  
Suena el teléfono y Atiendo

Kari: hola quien es?  
Yolei: hola kari soy yolei

Kari: hola yolei como estas?  
Yolei: bien y tu?  
Kari: bien

Yolei: te llamaba para juntarnos nosotras que decís kari?  
Kari: a bueno esta bien y a donde ?  
Yolei: en la casa de sora

Kari : a bueno quien va?  
Yolei: van, mimi,sora y yo

Kari: si, voy para allá

Yolei: ok, a si hablamos dale

Kari: ok, yolei nos vemos allá adiós

Yolei: nos vemos allá adiós

Tomo mi abrigo y dijo :  
Kari: mama me voy la casa de sora esta bien?  
Sra kamiya: si hija podes ir pero no vuelvas tarde

Kari: no mama hasta luego adiós

Sra kamiya: adiós hija con cuidado

Llegó a la casa de sora y toco el timbre se abre la puerta:  
Sora: hola kari

Kari: hola sora y como estas?  
Sora : bien pasa

Kari: permiso

Sora: anda a la sala que están las chicas

Kari: ok, sora

Entro a la sala y las veo a ellas:  
Kari: hola yolei y mimi

Mimi: hola kari

Yolei: hola kari como estas?  
Kari: bien creo

Sora : porque nos sentamos

Todas: si sora

Kari : de que hablamos?  
Sora: de los chicos que dicen?  
Mimi : me parece bien si hablemos de ellos

Yolei : cual de todos es el mas lindo?  
Mimi: ah, para mi tai

Kari: te gusta mi hermano?  
Mimi: bueno creo si me gusta, que te molesta kari?  
Kari: no, para nada mimi

Mimi : gracias kari

Sora: para a mi es matt

Todas : que? Te gusta matt!  
Sora: si, me gusta mucho matt

Kari: no lo sabia sora que te gusta matt

Sora : nadie se dio cuenta

Todas: ah

Sora: vos yolei te gusta alguien?  
Yolei: bueno si me gusta un chico pero no se

Sora : vamos quien es el?  
Yolei: me gusta

Mimi: vamos dilo de una vez

Kari: no la presionen chicas

Yolei : bueno esta bien me gusta Ken Ichijouji

Todas: que? Te gusta ken?  
Yolei: si me gusta ken

Todas: ah

Mimi: y tu kari?  
Kari: ah?  
Mimi: no te haga la tonta

Kari: de que me hago la tonta?  
Mimi : que chico te gusta kari?  
Kari: ah, eso Sora: te gusta a alguien

Kari: si, bueno creo

Yolei: vamos quien es el?  
Sora: no hay problema

Yolei: no me digas que es davis ?  
Kari: no es davis a el lo quiero pero como un hermano mas

Mimi: menos mal que no es davis

Yolei: ah bueno lo conocemos kari?  
Kari : si lo conocen

Mimi: y es lindo?  
Kari: para a mi si es lindo

Sora :no se quien puede ser?  
Mimi: quien es el kari?  
Kari: se llama

Yolei: basta de misterio

Todas: por favor quien es ?  
Kari: basta esta bien me gusta takeru Takaishi si

Todas: que te gusta el ?  
Kari: bueno si pero

Sora: pero que?  
Kari : perdió la memoria y no me reconoce

Sora : ah, cierto

Todas: oh

Yolei: ya se

Kari: que yolei?  
Yolei: te podes enamorar de el otra ves

Kari: ah, no se

Mimi: podemos hacer un plan que dicen chicas ayudamos a kari

Kari: pero no se mimi

Mimi: vamos que vas a perder

Kari : esta bien chicas pero como lo hacemos?  
Sora: tendría que saber mas sobre el

Kari: si, yo se muchas cosas de takeru

Yolei: si, vos sabes de el pero el de vos no sabe nada

Kari: es cierto yolei

Kari: y que hacemos?  
Yolei: podría invitarlo a salir?  
Kari: si podría ser y que otra cosa ?  
Sora: hablar no se las cosas que le gusta y que no

Kari: y si no quiere salir conmigo

Mimi: y porque no lo llamas le preguntas si quiere salir para conocerlo mejor

Kari: eso puede funcionar mimi

Yolei: si es una buena idea mimi

Mimi: gracias chicas

Kari: entonces cuando llegue a casa lo llamo

Todas: me parece bien kari

Bueno sera mejor me voy a casa :  
Mimi: yo también me voy a casa

Yolei: si yo también me voy a casa

Kari: adios chicas nos vemos

Todas: adiós kari nos vemos

Entro al departamento y estaba mi mama y mi hermano :  
Kari: hola mama y tai

Sra kamiya : hola hija como la pasaron?  
Kari: bien

Tai: hola, como estas?  
Kari: hola, bien y vos?  
Tai: bien

Así termina el capítulo nueve:

Tai: ok, que?  
Sora : se puso interesante

Kari: uh?  
Davis: que? Kari le gusta a takeru no lo creo?  
Yolei : se ve que si davis

Davis : oh, no se vale

Mimi: yo no se que decir

Cody : yolei le gusta a ken?  
Ken : que ? No entiendo nada

Tai: takeru te juro que te voy a matar primero

Takeru: uh? Pero yo que hice a hora tai

Tai: la llegas a dañar a mi hermana y te la vas a ver conmigo takeru

Matt: lo llegas a tocar a mi hermano y vas a ver tai

Jou: bueno basta de discutir los dos

izzy: bueno a hora yo me que sin palabras


	11. enamorandome otra vez de el

Capítulo diez : Enamorándome otra vez de el :

Tai: ok, no entiendo nada

Matt: de quien se tratara?

izzy: no se matt

Takeru: no se que decir

Kari: yo menos

Sora : que romántico

Mimi: quienes serán?  
Jou: si, espero que sea un poco mas alegre

Yolei : oh, que lindo

Davis : que ?  
Cody: de que se tratara?  
Ken : no se cody

Tai: bueno sigamos leyendo

Todos : si tai

Tai : aquí voy

En la casa de los kamiya :  
Es un sábado por la mañana:

Kari: oh, no se que hacer?  
Kari: lo llamo o no?  
Kari: lo voy a llamar a ver que pasa.  
Kari: mama voy a utilizar el teléfono

Sra kamiya : no hay problema hija

Kari: gracias mama.

Espero que este en casa llamando :

Takeru: hola quien es ?  
Kari: hola me llamo kari kamiya

Takeru: hola kari como estas?  
Kari: bien, podíamos salir para poder hablar que decís?  
Takeru : de acuerdo a donde?  
Kari: genial, te parece en el parque hoy a la tarde ?  
Takeru: si, no hay problema a que hora?  
Kari: te parece a las 5hs

Takeru : ok, nos vemos adiós

Kari: nos vemos adiós.

Acepto no me lo puedo creer a quien le dijo: voy a llamar a sora:  
Kari: hola sora

Sora: hola kari todo bien?  
Kari: si, todo bien era para decirte que me voy a juntar con takeru hoy a la tarde

Sora: que bueno

Kari: si pero que hago?  
Sora: se tu misma

Kari : de acuerdo sora adiós

Sora: adiós kari

Mientras en la casa de los Takaishi:

Takeru: bueno ya termine mi tarea

Sra Takaishi: hijo me voy al trabajo

Takeru : de acuerdo mama, a se me olvidaba me voy a juntar con una amiga

Sra Takaishi : ok, hijo pero ten cuidado si

Takeru : si mama

Sra Takaishi : bueno adiós hijo

Takeru : adiós mama.  
Quien era la que me llamo?  
Su nombre como era ah kari kamiya.  
Se que la vi algún lado pero donde ? Y esta foto, pero si es ella ? Entonces la conozco.  
Van a hacer casi las 5 mejor sera que me voy.  
Donde era ah si al parque.

De vuelta en la casa de los kamiya :  
Kari : mejor sera que me prepare para ir al parque.

En ese momento entra tai:  
Tai: hola kari

Kari: hola tai

Tai: a donde vas?  
Kari: voy al parque

Tai: con quien?  
Kari: voy con takeru

Tai: a que bueno no es una cita verdad

Kari: si, y no es una cita, bueno me voy

Tai: de acuerdo pero ten cuidado

Kari: si tai, adiós mama y tai

Sra kamiya : adiós hija no vuelva tarde

Kari : no,mama

Tai: adiós kari

Kari: adiós tai

En el parque ya estaba esperándome lo primero que dije:  
Kari: hola takeru

Takeru : hola kari, como estas?  
Kari: bien y vos?  
Takeru : bien, que quieres hacer primero?  
Kari: porque no caminamos un rato?  
Takeru : me parece bien

Caminamos un rato largo :

Takeru : queres un helado?  
Kari: porque no

Takeru : cual te gusta?  
Kari: a mi el de frezas

Takeru: a mi el de chocolate

Takeru : no, yo pago uno chocolate y de freza por favor gracias ten kari.  
Kari : gracias.  
Takeru : yo te hago una pregunta ?  
Kari: si claro Takeru : nosotros nos conocemos?  
Kari: porque lo preguntas?  
Takeru: porque tengo una fotografía tuya

Kari: ah, si nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo.  
Takeru: me podes contar como nos conocimos?  
Kari: si, fue por nuestros hermanos porque ellos son amigos

Takeru: ah no me acuerdo de eso

Kari: y mi hermano te conoció por el campamento de verano

Takeru: un campamento?  
Kari: si Takeru: ok, ahí donde conocí a los otros chicos?  
Kari: si, a mimi, sora, jou, izzy y a tai

Takeru: no se que decir

Kari: yo menos no te parece familiar algunos de esos nombres?  
Takeru: no kari

Kari: va a estar todo bien tk

Takeru: eso esperó mejor me voy a casa

Kari: si yo también

Takeru: entonces nos vemos luego

Kari: seguro que si

Takeru: amigos?  
Kari: ah, si amigos

Takeru: ok, adiós kari

Kari: adiós takeru.

Voy llegando al departamento abro la puerta y dijo:  
Kari: ya volví mama papa y tai

Tai: hola kari

Kari: hola tai

Tai: como te fue?  
Kari: bien, mama y papa?  
Tai: se fueron a tomar algo

Kari: ah bueno

Tai: que paso?  
Kari: con que?  
Tai: no ta hagas la tonta

Kari: no me hago la tonta

Tai: que paso con takeru?  
Kari: ah, por eso

Tai: si, hermana por eso y que te dijo?  
Kari: creo que esta pensando a recordar todo

Tai: ah que bueno y que te dijo algo mas

Kari: si me pregunto si nos vimos antes

Tai: ah y que mas?  
Kari: no solamente eso me dijo

Tai: a bueno.  
Kari: si, voy a dormir hasta mañana

Tai: hasta mañana kari

Así termina el capítulo diez

Tai: ok, no se que decir

Matt: yo menos tai

Kari: uh?  
Davis: porque siempre takeru no se vale

Mimi: que lindo oh no sora

Sora: si mimi es muy lindo

izzy: ok, a hora las cosas se pusieron interesantes

Jou : la verdad que si izzy

Ken: que lindo no

Yolei: si, que romántico

Cody: ok, me quede sin palabra


	12. los digimon descubre una piedra sagrada

Capítulo once: los digimon descubren una piedra sagrada muy importante:

Tai: ok, que significa?  
Matt: van a parecer los digimon?  
izzy: se ve que si matt

Jou: una piedra sagrada?  
Sora : de que se tratara?  
Ken : no se

Yolei: piedra sagrada muy importante que significa?  
izzy: no se yolei

Matt: bueno sigamos leyendo?  
Todo : si, matt por favor

Matt: aquí voy

Mientras tanto en el mundo digital :  
Gatomon: patamon?  
Agumon : hola gatomon que pasa?  
Gatomon : hola agumon, no pasa nada busco a patamon lo viste ?  
Agumon: así esta en el lago

Gatomon : gracias agumon

Mientras tanto en el lago:  
Gatomon: hola patamon

Patamon: ah, hola gatomon

Gatomon: que estas haciendo?  
Patamon: estoy aquí porque me llamo el señor Gennai

Gatomon: viste al señor Gennai?  
Patamon: si, me dijo que cuidara este lugar

Gatomon: y porque?  
Patamon : de acuerdo porque hay una piedra sagrada muy importante que debo cuidar

Gatomon: ah, te ayudo

Patamon: porque no

Gatomon : y de una piedra sagrada?  
Patamon : si, la piedra sagrada de la esperanza

Gatomon: uh, no sabia que había una piedra sagrada de la esperanza?  
Patamon: yo tampoco

Gatomon: y como sabes de eso?  
Patomon: me lo dijo el señor Gennai

Gatomon: ah cierto y que mas te dijo el señor Gennai

Patamon: no debo dejar que nadie la destruya

Gatomon: y que pasa si la destruyen?  
Patamon: se pierde el equilibrio en el digimundo Y también

Gatomon: y también a que?  
Patamon: también a takeru

Gatomon: como?  
Patamon: si la destruyen se pierde completamente la esperanza

Gatomon: ok, es decir que desaparece a la esperanza? Verdad?  
Patamon: así es gatomon por eso debo cuidar la piedra sagrada para que no caiga en manos equivocadas

Gatomon: ah

De vuelta en el mundo real:  
En la casa de los Takaishi:

Takeru: uh? Que hora es?  
Sra Takaishi: ya levantarse

Takeru: ya voy mama

Sra Takaishi : buen día hijo

Takeru: buen día mama

Sra Takaishi: me voy al trabajo si hijo

Takeru: de acuerdo mama adiós

Sra Takaishi : adiós hijo

Mientras en la casa de izzy: recibo un mensaje de Gennai y dice lo siguiente:

izzy: era para avisarte que una vez mas los vamos a necesitar niños elegidos para salvar al mundo digital y el mundo real por eso deben proteger una piedra sagrada muy importante hay un digimon que le puede dar mas información hasta luego niños elegidos.

izzy: que ? Una piedra sagrada?  
Debo avisar a los demás

izzy: chicos si leen este mensaje es urgente vengan enseguida a mi casa y explico.  
Tai: ok izzy, voy para allá

Matt: yo también

Mimi: a hora voy izzy

Sora: que paso? si voy a hora

Kari: a hora vamos con mi hermano.  
Davis: ok, izzy a hora voy

Yolei: yo también voy a hora

Cody: a hora voy

Takeru : yo también voy a hora

Ken : yo también

Jou: yo también voy izzy

Todos reunidos a la casa de izzy:

Tai: que paso izzy?  
Matt: si que ocurrió?  
izzy: lo que pasa

Davis : queremos saber de una vez izzy

izzy: recibí un mensaje del señor Gennai

Todos : que? Del señor Gennai?  
izzy: si, chicos otra vez hay problema en el digimundo

Yolei: y que problema hay en el digimundo?  
izzy: hay una piedra sagrada muy importante que debemos proteger

Jou : una piedra sagrada?  
Takeru: pero que significa eso?  
izzy: no lo se pero hay un digimon que tiene información que nos pueda dar.  
Davis : y porque nos vamos al digimundo chicos?  
Todos: si vamos a hora

izzy: de acuerdo vamos a hora.

Mientras tanto el mundo digital:  
Gatomon : aquí no, hay peligro como vas voz patamon?  
Patamon: aquí no hay nada gatomon pero que es esto?

De repente apareció una luz muy brillante frente a patamon:

Todos: ya llegamos

Patamon: ya era hora de venir chicos.  
Todos: patamon!  
Patamon: hola chicos!  
Takeru: patamon!  
Patamon: tk, hola como estas?  
Takeru: yo bien patamon me alegra de verte otra vez

Patamon : a mi también tk,  
Porque vinieron chicos?  
izzy: recibí un mensaje del señor Gennai y me hablo sobre una piedra sagrada Sabes algo de eso patamon?.  
Gatomon: patamon que te paso ?  
Patamon: que pasa están los demás Gatomon: EH?  
Kari: gatomon?  
Gatomon: kari, eres tu?  
Kari: si, soy yo gatomon Gatomon: kari

Kari: gatomon

Patamon: te pasa algo tk?  
Takeru : uh?Nada patamon.  
Patamon:ok

Tai: bueno que hacemos a hora?  
izzy : porque no buscamos el digimon que tiene información ha cerca de la piedra sagrada

Matt: me parece bien que dicen chicos?  
Todos: si Patamon : sobre una piedra sagrada?  
izzy: tu sabes algo patamon?  
Patamon: pues

Davis : habla de una vez patamon

Gatomon : no es la piedra que cuidamos patamon?  
Patamon : así es chicos yo soy el digimon que tiene esa información

Todos: que vos?  
Patamon: si yo

izzy: de que se trata la piedra sagrada?  
Patamon: la piedra sagrada es de esperanza

Todos: que?  
Patamon: así es

izzy: estas seguro patamon?  
Patamon : si porque me lo dijo el señor Gennai y me mando que cuidar el lugar

Tai: así que sabes donde esta la piedra sagrada de la esperanza verdad?  
Patamon: si es por aquí chicos.  
Todos: ok, patamon.

Así termina el capítulo once:  
Tai: una piedra sagrada?  
Matt: no entiendo nada a hora?  
Yolei : no, entendí nada

Sora: piedra sagrada de la esperanza

mimi : no entiendo?  
Ken : yo menos

Davis : piedra sagrada?  
Kari: ok, me gusto a ver otra vez a gatomon

Takeru: no entiendo nada

Jou: una piedra sagrada?  
Cody: como no entiendo?


	13. a proteger la piedra sagrada

Capítulo doce : a proteger la piedra sagrada de la esperanza:

Tai: ok, de que se tratara?  
Matt: no se

Sora: se puso interesante todo esto oh no

Mimi: si, aparecerán los otros digimon?  
Jou: no se mimi

Davis : que se tratara?  
Matt: basta de misterio seguimos leyendo

Todos: si matt

Matt: aquí voy

De vuelta al mundo digital:  
Tai : estas seguro patamon?  
Patamon: si tai, aquí es

Tai: a donde esta?  
Patamon : no, este es el lugar donde esta escondida la piedra sagrada de la esperanza

Todos : ah

Sora : que lindo lugar

Mimi: la verdad que si es lindo

Kari: es lindo no takeru?  
Takeru: que?  
Kari: sobre el lugar?  
Takeru: ah, si es lindo pero

Kari: pero que?  
Takeru : pero?  
Davis: por favor decirlo de una vez takeru

Kari: para davis

Takeru : quienes son todos ustedes ?  
Todos : que?  
Patamon: pero que te paso takeru?  
Takeru : no se

Matt: todavía nos reconoce takeru?  
Takeru: no matt

Patamon :que te ocurre takeru?  
Matt: ah, cierto lo que paso fue

Patamon : que cosa?  
Matt: takeru tuvo un accidente de auto

Patamon : que un accidente?  
Matt: así es y perdió la memoria

Patamon: perdió la memoria

Tai: así es patamon por al colmo se olvido de nosotros

Patamon : de todos ustedes?

Matt: si, patamon

Patamon: oh, que mal

Gatomon porque no hacemos una fogata así cocinamos algo?  
Davis: me parece bien y los demás digimon?  
Gatomon : yo los voy a buscar Patamon: te acompaño?  
Gatomon: no, quedate vos acá si te necesitan

Patamon : de acuerdo pero ten cuidado

Gatomon : si ya vengo chicos.  
Todos : si gatomon.

En ese momento aparecen los demás digimon a acompañado de gatomon:

Davis: Veemon!  
Veemon: Davis!

Yolei: Hawkmon

Hawkmon: -Yolei

Cody: Armadillomon

Armadillomon: Cody

Ken: Wormmon

Wormmon: ken

Tai: Agumon

Agumon: tai

Mate: Gabumon Gabumon mate

Sora: Biyomon

Biyomon: sora

Izzy: Tentomon

Tentomon: izzy

Mimi: Palmon

Palmon: mimi

Tu: Gomamon

Gomamon: Su

Tai : Bueno que hacemos a hora chicos ?  
izzy: deberíamos saber más sobre la piedra sagrada?  
Todos : si

Patamon: sobre eso

izzy: patamon, sabes más sobre la piedra sagrada?  
Patamon: si, se algo mas sobre la piedra sagrada

Tai: y que es?  
Patamon: se que hay que protegerla

Matt: que pasa si la destruyen?  
Patamon: se pierde el equilibrio del mundo digital y en el mundo real

Todos: que?  
izzy: y sabes otra cosa ?  
Patamon: si hay algo mas

Davis : y que es patamon?  
Patamon: si la piedra sagrada se destruye no solo se pierde el equilibrio si no también

Tai: también que patamon?  
Patamon: también desaparece la esperanza

Todos: que?

Sora: eso significa que le pasaría algo a tk verdad?  
Patamon: así es sora, por eso lo debo proteger a toda costa la piedra

Todos: ah

Jou: que le pasaría a tk si la piedra sagrada se destruye?  
Patamon: no se

Tai: como que no sabes ?  
Patamon : yo se esto porque me mando el señor Gennai

Tai: viste al señor Gennai?  
Patamon : si tai, el fue que me contó de la piedra sagrada

Matt: a donde esta el señor Gennai?  
Gennai : estoy atrás

Matt: que?

Gannai : hola niños elegidos

Todos: hola señor Gennai

izzy: que significa la piedra sagrada de la esperanza?  
Gennai : la piedra sagrada de la esperanza es un pieza muy importante en el digimundo si se destruye por completo también afectaría al niño elegido y a su compañero digimon.  
Todos : que ?  
Matt: se refiere a takeru verdad?  
Gennai : así es chicos

Matt: que le puede pasar a mi hermano?  
Gennai : se quedaría dormido igual que su digimon

Matt: que?

Tai: habría un modo de despertarlo si sucede eso

Gennai: no lo se chicos

izzy: porque mando el mensaje señor Gennai?  
Gennai : mande el mensaje porque se acerca un enemigo muy poderoso que esta dispuesto a destruir la piedra sagrada

Davis : un enemigo quien es?

Gennai: no lo se davis

En ese momento comienza brillar D-3 de takeru :

Takeru : que le pasa?  
Gannai: apunta tu D-3 al río takeru

takeru : ok

Dentro del D-3 sale una luz brillante en ese momento se escucha un ruido fuerte se empieza a mover el piso Y sale la piedra sagrada.

Matt: esa es la piedra sagrada?  
Gennai: así es chicos

Pero el D-3 sigue brillando

Takeru : a hora que hago?  
Gennai: pones tus manos en el D-3 y cierra tus ojos

Takeru : ok

Entonces takeru pone las dos manos en el D-3 y cierra los ojos , una luz brillante sale en el en ese momento se desmaya takeru pero justo lo agarra matt.

Matt: tk estas bien?  
Takeru: uh ? Que me paso?  
Tai: oye te encuentras bien ?  
Takeru: si tai, me encuentro bien

Tai: a me alegro a guarda Me reconoces?  
Takeru : claro que si porque preguntas?  
Tai: por nada takeru

izzy: sabes quien somos todos nosotros?  
Takeru: si claro son mis amigos

Todos : que?  
Davis : así quien soy yo a ver takeru?  
Takeru: davis el chico que siempre me molesta y que le gusta jugar al fútbol

Davis : ok, significa que volviste ser el mismo?  
Takeru : así es chicos

Todos: que ?  
Kari: te acuerdas de mi takeru?  
Takeru: claro que si kari

Kari: enserio

Takeru: si

Todos: que bueno

Takeru: pero que le pasa a todos ustedes ?  
Tai: yo te explico

Takeru: que paso tai?  
Tai: lo que paso tk que te olvidate de nosotros por varios días.  
Takeru: que! De verdad?  
Matt: así es takeru

Takeru : no me acuerdo nada de eso

Matt: no lo importante de que volviste a ser el de antes

En ese momento fuimos a abrazar a takeru todos nosotros.

Gennai : lo que suponía

Matt: que cosa?  
Gennai: tk no recordaba porque alguien lo estaba manipulando

Todos : que?  
Tai: eso que significa?  
Gennai: significa que el enemigo estuvo cerca de takeru

Matt: osea que la causa del accidente fue producida por un digimon?  
Gennai: creó que si

Tai: porque haría que se olvidarse de todos?  
Gennai: porque si no recordaba el podía estar en peligro y no podría avisar a ustedes

Todos: ah

Ken: es bastante inteligente el digimon

Gennai : así es ken es muy inteligente el digimon pero el plan no le funciono

Tai: y porque no le funciono?  
Gennai : por la piedra sagrada ella fue quien lo ayudo takeru a recuperar la memoria.  
Matt : no se que decir

Gennai: debería volver a casa a descansar bien y volver aquí mañana que les parece chicos?  
Tai: tiene razón

Todos : que?  
Tai: si chicos volvamos a casa a nos preparamos bien para la pelea

Matt: estoy de acuerdo con tai, si no descansamos a hora no tendríamos suficientes energías para enfrentar al enemigo

Todos : si esta bien

Davis : pero quien va a cuidar la piedra sagrada?  
Patamon: nosotros no se preocupen si pasa algo grave le avisamos verdad chicos?  
Todos los digimon: si

Tai: entonces mañana nos vemos chicos.  
Matt: si, tengan cuidado

Patamon: no se preocupen si estamos todos unidos para proteger la piedra sagrada

Takeru: esta bien pero ten cuidado si

Patamon: lo tendré takeru pero vuelve a casa si

Takeru: si patamon hasta mañana

Patamon: hasta mañana takeru, adiós

Takeru : adiós patamon

Gennai: bueno hasta mañana niños elegidos

Todos : hasta mañana señor Gennai adiós

De vuelta al mundo real:  
Tai: volvimos

Matt: fue extraño ?  
Ken : así que hay un enemigo nuevo?  
Yolei: se ve que si ken

Kari: bueno lo importante que volviste o no takeru?  
Takeru : ah quien SOS?  
Kari: que te paso a hora takeru?  
Takeru: hay kari caíste

Kari : estabas jugando conmigo takeru?  
Takeru: a hora si ah

Kari: eres malo takeru

Takeru: de acuerdo lo siento

Kari: esta bien te perdonó

Takeru: gracias

Kari: por?  
Takeru: por estar ahí

Kari : de nada a parte SOS mi mejor amigo takeru

Takeru: si lo se kari vos SOS mi mejor amiga

Tai: nos vamos a casa

Todos : si tai

Todos: adiós izzy hasta mañana

izzy: adiós chicos hasta mañana

Así termina el capitulo doce.

Tai: ok, se puso interesante

Matt: un nuevo enemigo?  
Ken : se ve que si matt

Kari: que bien

Yolei : porque kari?  
Kari: porque takeru recuperó la memoria

Yolei: ah, cierto

Davis: por fin aparecieron los digimon


	14. ataque a la piedra sagrada

Capítulo trece : el ataque a la piedra sagrada de esperanza:

Tai: que significa?  
Ken: aparecerá el enemigo?  
izzy: no se ken

Matt: de que se tratara ?  
Kari: no se, espero que no le pase nada a takeru

Tai: tranquila kari no le va a pasar nada a takeru

Kari: eso espero que no le pase nada a el.  
Davis : bueno basta de misterio

Yolei : bien sigamos leyendo

Todos : si adelante yolei

Yolei: aquí voy

De vuelta al mundo digital:

Gatomon: hola patamon

Patamon : hola gatomon

Gatomon : que es eso?  
Patamon : cuidado gatomon.  
Gatomon: patamon no.

Mientras en el mundo real : todos reunidos en la casa de izzy:

izzy: muy bien todos listos

Todos: si izzy izzy: bueno vámonos

De vuelta al mundo digital:

Tai: que paso?  
Matt: no se tai

Takeru: me parece a mi oh tengo mal presentimiento

Ken: chicos por aquí

Todos: ah

izzy: pero que paso aquí

Takeru : odio cuando tengo razón

Kari: tranquilo takeru

Jou: esperen un momento ese no es patamon?  
Takeru: patamon!  
Matt: oh no

Tai: vamos para allá

Todos : si

Llegamos donde estaban los digimon:

Takeru: patamon?  
Patamon: takeru lo siento

Takeru: que te paso ?  
Patamon : lo que paso vimos al enemigo y nos atacaron sin poder defendernos

Takeru: te tengo que llevar para que te curen patamon.

Camino hacia los chicos y dijo :

Takeru: jou estará bien patamon?  
Jou: creo que si

Takeru: vos lo podes curar?  
Jou : claro que si takeru

Takeru: de acuerdo.

En ese momento sin previo aviso aparece el enemigo y comienza a atacar:

Tai: pero que esta sucediendo?  
Matt: por allá miren

Davis : oh, me parece a mi se esta acercándose

Yolei: no, viene hacia nosotros

Jou: corran deprisa

Cody : miren hay una caverna

Tai: entremos a hora

Matt : pero que fue eso?  
izzy: me pareció a mi o era un digimon?  
Ken: creo que si era un digimon

Tai : donde esta kari?  
Matt: no se

Tai: kari!  
Kari: por aquí chicos

Tai: que?

Dentro de la caverna había cosas escritura antigua :  
Tai: que haces kari?  
Kari: que significa esto?  
izzy: a ver

Matt: y izzy de que se trata?  
izzy: ok, es una escritura antigua

Tai: y que significa?  
izzy: se trata sobre la piedra sagrada

Todos : que?  
sora: y dice algo más ?  
izzy: bueno

Tai: decirlo de una vez

izzy: quieren la buena o la mala noticia

Ken: la mala noticia primero izzy

izzy: ok, la mala noticia es que si se destruye la piedra sagrada no solo pierde el equilibrio si no también va a afectarle al niño elegido y a su compañero digimon.  
Tai: ok, eso ya lo sabemos

izzy: si, pero hay algo más

Matt: y que es izzy?  
izzy: ellos se quedaran dormidos para siempre

Todos nos quedamos en silencio:  
Sora: y la buena noticia izzy?  
izzy: la buena noticia es que existe un método para despertarlo

Matt: y que es?  
izzy: no dice nada mas

Todos: que?  
izzy: se ve que destruyeron esa parte.  
Matt: y que hacemos a hora?  
izzy: tratar de proteger la piedra sagrada

Tai: si tiene razón

Sora: es como una profecía verdad?  
izzy: creo que si sora

Sora: oh

Davis: ahora no entiendo porque a esperanza solo?  
izzy: porque esta relacionada con la piedra sagrada davis

Davis: ah, cierto

Ken: que mal todo esto

Yolei: porque decís eso?  
Ken : porque sufriría takeru yolei

Yolei: ah, tienes razón ken

Matt: esperen donde esta takeru?  
Tai: creo que esta con jou

En la otra parte de la caverna:

Jou: bueno con esto se sentiría un poco mejor

Patamon: gracias jou me siento mejor.

En ese momento entra takeru:

Takeru: como estas patamon?  
Patamon: bien, takeru gracias a jou

Jou: de nada patamon

Takeru: así gracias jou

Jou: de nada takeru, bueno me voy con los otros chicos

Takeru: ok, yo me quedo con patamon

Jou: ok, dentro de un rato vendré para ver sus heridas

Takeru: bueno

De vuelta donde esta los otros chicos entra :

Todos : jou

Matt: como esta patamon?  
Jou: se pondrá bien

Matt: que bueno, ah viste a takeru?  
Jou: si esta a hora con patamon

Sora: mejor que lo dejemos un rato solo con patamon

Todos : si

De vuelta donde esta takeru y patamon:

Takeru: como estas?  
Patamon: bien creo y tu?  
Takeru: a hora mucho mejor porque te veo bien

Patamon: ah, takeru nunca vas a cambiar

Takeru: por?  
Patamon: porque te preocupa mas por los demás que a ti mismo.  
Takeru: lo se patamon.

En ese momento empiezo a acariciar a patamon una luz empieza aparecer

Takeru: pero que es eso?  
Patamon: no lo se takeru

Takeru: como esta ahora?  
Patamon: la verdad mucho mejor takeru, pero que hiciste?  
Takeru: no se

En la otra parte de la caverna :  
Tai: que hacemos a hora ?  
Matt: deberíamos buscar al señor gennai

Todos: si

Jou: bueno voy a ver a patamon

Matt: te acompaño

Jou : ok

En la otra parte de la caverna:

Patamon: como lo hiciste takeru?  
Takeru: no lo se patamon

Patamon: que extraño?  
Takeru: la verdad que si

En ese momento entra jou y matt:

Jou: como estas patamon?  
Patamon: mucho mejor

Matt: podes volar?  
Patamon: creo que si

Matt: todo bien takeru?  
Takeru: si solo estoy cansado

Matt: ah bueno

Takeru: oye matt

Matt: si takeru

Takeru: no se si me estoy volviendo loco pero cuando toque a patamon empezó a salir una luz pero después desaparece la herida que significa

Matt: no se takeru

Jou: yo menos

Matt: si esta todo bien vamos con los demás

Takeru: ah, bueno

En la otra parte de la caverna viene matt , jou y takeru con patamon en los brazos :  
Tai: como estas patamon?  
Patamon: muy bien tai

Todos : que bueno

Ken : te vimos muy mal herido como te ah recuperando ?  
Patamon: fue algo extraño?  
Ken: que paso?  
Takeru: no se como explicarlo pero cuando toque a patamon empezó a salir una luz pero después desaparece la herida

izzy: pero es imposible

Takeru: quería saber de que se trataba

Gennai : yo te lo puedo decir que significa

Todo : que ?

Matt: señor gennai pero que hace aquí ?  
Gennai: estoy aquí porque me llamaron chicos

Takeru: sabe lo que paso hace un momento?  
Gennai: así es

Todos: que?  
Ken: que significa?  
Gennai: takeru y kari tienen un don cada uno

Todos : otra vez que ?  
Gennai : así es chicos

izzy: como que tienen un don cada uno?  
Tai: que significa ?  
Gennai : cada uno de ellos tienen un don especial significa que el don de takeru puede curar a un digimon y el don de kari puede dar luz a lugares con mucha oscuridad.

Todos : ah Takeru: porque no dijo nada sobre eso señor gennai?  
Gennai: no dije nada sobre eso porque quería que lo supieran por si mismo

Takeru: ah entonces eso paso hace un rato verdad?  
Gennai: así es takeru , pero te advierto de algo.  
Matt: que es ?  
Gennai: si tk y kari si utilizan mucho sus dones podrían quedarse sin energía

Tai: ah bueno

Matt: que hacemos a hora?  
izzy: yo diría hacer un plan para defender la piedra sagrada que le parece chicos?  
Todos: si

Tai: es una buena idea pero hay un problema

Matt: cual es tai?  
Tai: no sabemos quien es nuestro enemigo

Ken : tiene razón

Davis : pero habría que hacer lo mismo un plan

izzy: de acuerdo escuchen todos

Todos: si izzy

Sora: tienes un plan?  
izzy: si chicos

Tai: ok, de que se trata ?  
izzy: yo diría separando en grupo

Tai: ok, y quien iría en el grupo?  
izzy: tengo una pregunta para patamon?  
Patamon: que es izzy?  
izzy: podes pelear?  
Patamon: creo que si

izzy: ok, los grupos que voy a nombrar son de a dos si

Todos : si

izzy: Primer grupo :Davis y ken

Segundo grupo: kari y yolei

Grupo n°tres : yo y mimi

Grupo n°cuatro : cody, sora y jou

Grupo n°cinco : tai,matt y takeru

Tai: pero porque en los dos último grupos son mas de dos izzy?  
izzy: porque no quiero poner todavía a patamon hasta que este recuperado completamente

Matt: claro hasta que recupere energía suficiente verdad?  
izzy: así es matt y a parte no quiero poner en peligro a takeru

Todos : si

Sora: una vez los grupos dividido que hacemos a hora?  
izzy: cada uno estará una parte del lugar de la piedra sagrada

Todos : ah

Ken: osea que takeru no se mete en la pelea verdad?  
izzy : por a hora no hasta que patamon recupere la energía necesaria para pelear

Ken: ok Jou: deberíamos descansar para poder defender la piedra sagrada que dicen?  
Tai: tiene razón jou y si Descansemos para partir temprano mañana

Todos : si, tai.  
Davis: no entiendo algo porque takeru va con matt y tai ? Y no con cody ?  
izzy: tenia pensado poner al grupo takeru y cody pero hubo un problema patamon esta herido no puede digevolucionar hasta que recupere su energía .  
Davis: ah, cierto lo había olvidado

izzy: otra pregunta

Todos : no izzy

izzy: bueno vamos a dormir un poco si

Tai: ya era hora de dormir un poco bueno hasta mañana chicos

Todos : hasta mañana tai

Así termina el capítulo numero trece:

Matt: me quede sin palabras

Tai: yo menos

izzy : un don tienen tk y kari?  
Mimi: no entiendo nada

Sora : quien sera el enemigo?  
Ken : no se sora

Kari: un don?

Yolei: como que tienen un don? No entiendo nada

Jou: se puso interesante no chicos

Takeru: la verdad que si

Davis: oh, no se vale takeru tiene el mejor papel

Takeru: no es mi culpa davis

Davis : no importa, quien sera el enemigo me interesa saber

Cody : no se quien puede ser

Matt: a lo mejor en el otro capítulo aparece el enemigo

Ken : yo creó que si


	15. la destrucción de la piedra sagrada

Capítulo numero catorce :  
La destrucción de la piedra sagrada de la esperanza:

Matt: que?  
Tai: no va a pasar algo malo verdad?  
Ken: creo que si tai

Kari: espero que no le pase nada a takeru

Tai: tranquila kari no le va a pasar nada a takeru

Davis : nosotros lo vamos a proteger kari

Kari: eso espero tai y davis

Mimi: me parece a mi oh va a pasar algo malo

Sora: creo que si

izzy: bueno basta de misterio seguimos leyendo

Todos : si, por favor izzy

izzy: aquí voy.

En la caverna estaban todos:

Tai: bueno todos listos

Todos : si, tai

Tai: izzy podes decir otra vez los grupos por favor

izzy: si tai, esto son los grupos había dicho:  
Grupo n°1: davis y ken Grupo n°2 : yolei y kari Grupo n°3 : izzy y mimi Grupo n°4 : cody,sora y jou Grupo n°5 : matt, tai y takeru.  
Yo ya había dicho porqué no ponía a takeru con cody por patamon. Para mi era mas seguro poner a takeru con matt y tai.  
Están de acuerdo todos.  
Todos: si izzy

Tai: entonces vamos a proteger la piedra sagrada?  
Todos : si,

tai Tai: vámonos todos.

De vuelta al lugar donde esta la piedra sagrada:

Tai: muy bien todos listo

Todos : si

Patamon: esperen yo también quiero ayudar

Tai: mejor después patamon

Patamon: pero

Takeru : esta bien patamon porque a hora no estas en condiciones para pelear es mejor recuperar la energía necesaria así podes después a ayudar te parece.  
Patamon: ok, takeru.  
Davis : si, dejen a esto a nosotros

Takeru: de acuerdo pero tengan cuidado porque no sabemos como es el enemigo si.  
Davis: si, esta bien

izzy : takeru tiene razón así mismo tengan cuidado.  
Todos : si

Kari: cuidate takeru

Takeru : tranquila kari, a demás estoy con matt y tai.  
Kari: esta bien takeru.  
Takeru : pero vos si con cuidado

Kari: si lo tendré

Takeru: ok, no te preocupes.  
Kari: ok, me voy.

izzy: muy bien todos listo

Todos : si, izzy.

Tai: bueno a digivolucionar todos.

Todos los digimon: si

Veemon digivoluciona en ExVeemon

Armadillomon digievoluciona Ankylomon

Hawkmon digievoluciona AquiLamon

Gatomon digievoluciona Angewomon.

Wormmon digievoluciona Stingmon

Agumon digievoluciona a Greymon

Palmon Togemon digievoluciona

Gabumon digievoluciona Garurumon

Tentomon digievoluciona Kabuterimon

Piyomon digievoluciona Birdramon

izzy: alguien se acerca con cuidado

Todos : si

En ese momento aparece el enemigo quien es pero nadie lo reconoció hasta que alguien se dio cuenta y era :

Takeru: no puede ser es

Matt: lo conoces takeru?

Takeru: pero si es devimon?

Devimon: bien hecho niño elegido esperanza

Takeru: pero como?

Devimon: te sorprende ?

Takeru: no, chicos tengan cuidado

Davis : quien es el?

Devimon: oh, donde esta mis modales niños elegidos soy devimon.

Davis: que quieres ?

Devimon: yo vengo a destruir la piedra sagrada

Matt: no te lo vamos a permitir

Devimon: ya veremos

Tai: así que harás ?

Devimon: los voy a destruir pero primero voy por el niño que me derroto

Takeru: uh? Estas hablando de mi verdad.

Matt: Takeru

Devimon: y tu que crees

Takeru: eh?

Patamon: ni se te ocurra

Devimon: así, toque de la maldad

Matt: Takeru ningún

Tai: ayudalo Greymon

Greymon : mega flama

Garurumon: aullido explosivo

Devimon: ah

Matt: Takeru?

Tai: ahí esta matt

Matt: Takeru

Matt: Respóndeme takeru

Takeru: mate

Tai: hay que llevarlo con jou

Matt: esta bien, lleva a patamon

Tai: esta bien matt yo voy a llevar a patamon pero hay que llevarlos a un lugar seguro

Matt: de acuerdo

izzy: pero que?

Ken: que sucede?

En ese momento entra matt y tai :

Matt: necesitamos ayuda

Kari : que le paso?

Matt: nos atacó el enemigo

Sora: que?

izzy: y quien era ?

Tai: era devimon

Todos : que ?

Matt: si es cierto y atacó a takeru

Ken : quien es devimon ?  
Y porque atacaría a takeru?

Tai: nadie te a dicho verdad

Ken: eh, no nadie

Tai: devimon fue nuestro primer enemigo

Ken: ah, que paso después?

Tai: nadie lo podía derrotar hasta que lo ISO angemon entregando su propia vida esa fue su primera evolución de patamon su primer encuentro entre ellos fue su primera despedida.

Ken: ah, no sabia nada de eso

Tai: y a hora devimon busca venganza.

Todos : que

Matt: estas bien takeru?

Takeru: creo que sí

Kari: tk tu brazo?

Takeru: no es nada kari

Jou: no digas tonterías

Takeru: estoy bien

Matt: deja que te Curren

Takeru : esta bien

Jou: con esto te sentirá un poco mejor

Takeru: me siento mejor gracias jou

Jou: de nada takeru.

Después de curar a takeru

Tai: que hacemos?

Ken: deberíamos cuidar la piedra sagrada

Davis : tiene razón pero tampoco podemos dejar solo a takeru

Matt: si, es cierto devimon busca vengarse por eso quiere destruir la piedra sagrada

izzy: si, pero como lo hacemos?

Takeru: no se que hacer

Davis : y si hacemos dos grupos?

Tai: como ?

Davis : fácil que un grupo se quede a proteger la piedra sagrada y el otro grupo se enfrente al enemigo.

Tai: podría funcionar?

izzy: creo que si

Ken: como seria los dos grupos davis?

Davis: no se solo me ocurrió eso

izzy: ya se como podrían ser los dos grupos

Tai: así como es izzy

izzy: grupo se enfrente al enemigo serian : ken , davis, tai ,kari ,yolei, cody

El otro grupo va a proteger la piedra sagrada : sora, matt, jou ,mimi , takeru , izzy.

Tai: me parece bien no

Matt: si estoy de acuerdo

Todos: si

De vuelta al lugar de la piedra sagrada : otra parte esta charlando

Davis: alguien viene no tu otra vez ?

Devimon: si niño elegido

Davis: voy a llamar a los demás

Devimon: espera no se tu pero yo te puedo ayudar

Davis: de que me hablas?

Devimon: se que tenemos un enemigo en común

Davis: a que te referirse ?

Devimon: a Takeru

Davis: que? Imposible

Devimon: piensa lo ayudame a destruir la piedra sagrada

Davis: no lo haría

Devimon: el se correría de tu camino

Davis: como?

Devimon: y solo te quedaría proteger a kari oh no

Davis: no se yo

Devimon: tendría su amor por salvarla y el respecto de todos.

Davis: ah cierto

Devimon: hacemos un trato?

Davis: de acuerdo pero que nadie se entere de esto

Devimon: como tu digas

Davis: trato echo

Devimon: ok davis, nos veremos después.

Alguien viene :  
Davis: quien anda allí?

Tai: soy yo davis tai

Davis: a lo siento creí que eras el enemigo

Tai: si yo también.

De repente se escucha un ruido fuerte:

Matt: cuidado todos

Mimi: vamos togemon

Togemon: ataque de espinas

Angewomon: flecha celestial

Garurumon : aullido explosivo.

Greymon: mega flama

Kabuterimon : electrochok

Aquilamon: Cuerno Planeador.

Devimon: toque de la maldad.

Angewomon: celeste asmofera

Devimon: hora me voy a encargar de ti

Angewomon: ah, no me atrapó

Patamon: oh no Takeru

Takeru: seguro patamon

Matt : que van a hacer?

Takeru: Patamon

Patamon: digievolucióna Angemon

Devimon: adiós angewomon

Angewomon: no

Kari: Angewomon

Devimon lanzo con fuerza a angewomon pero justo alguien la atrapo y era

Angewomon: pero que?

Angemon: estas bien angewomon?

Angewomon: si Angemon,

Mimi: oh me parece a mi hay algo entre ellos?

Matt: para mi si

Angemon: juntos

Angewomon: si juntos

Kari: que van a hacer?

Angewomon: flecha celestial

Angemon: golpe de fe

Takeru: que?

Kari: increíble

Tai: nunca había visto eso

Angemon: pero que ? No le hizo nada

Devimon: sorprendido angemon?

Angemon: no lo estoy

Devimon: a hora es mi turno, toque de la maldad

Angemon: angewomon cuidado

Angewomon: angemon no

Devimon: te tengo angemon

Takeru: Angemon!

Angemon: Takeru

Devimon: toma esto niño elegido

Lanzó a angemon contra a takeru y ambos cayeron al piso.

Angemon: takeru estas bien?

Takeru: si estoy bien.

Garurumon: aullido explosivo

Greymon: mega flama

Devimon : ya terminaron tomen esto niños elegidos Viento Endemoniado

Davis: que hacemos a hora?

Yolei: no se chicos

Devimon : es su fin

Angewomon: que hacemos angemon?

Angemon: no se angewomon

Devimon: es mi turno sal de mi camino

Davis: ExVeemon no!

ExVeemon: no voy a permitir que destruya la piedra sagrada devimon

Devimon: muy bien entonces toma esto toque de la maldad

ExVeemon: ex-lazer

Devimon: imposible

Davis : eso es ExVeemon

Todos : si

Angemon: ExVeemon hagamos un ataque juntos

ExVeemon: me parece bien angemon

Angemon: angewomon tu que opinas

Angewomon: si estoy de acuerdo angemon

Angemon: entonces los tres al mismo tiempo

Todos: si

Devimon: que van a hacer?

Angemon: ya veras devimon

ExVeemon : ex-lazer

Angewomon: flecha celestial

Angemon: golpe de fe

Todos: increíble

Devimon: no me hicieron nada

Angemon: imposible

ExVeemon: que hacemos a hora?

Angewomon: no se chicos

Devimon: los voy a destruir Tomen esto Viento Endemoniado

ExVeemon: la piedra sagrada

Devimon: eres muy molesto

Davis: ExVeemon

Devimon: toque de la maldad

ExVeemon: no me atrapó

Devimon lanzo con fuerza a ExVeemon contra davis

Devimon: toque de la maldad Va hacia la piedra sagrada Pero alguien lo detiene era

Angemon: golpe de fe

Devimon: ah, eres un estorbo angemon

ExVeemon: cuidado angemon.

Angemon : no lo voy a permitir que destruya la piedra sagrada

Devimon: así pero dejado sólo a tu compañero

Angemon: que?

Devimon: ya veras

Devimon se pone frente a takeru y dice lo siguiente:

Devimon: toma esto niño elegido toque de la maldad

Angemon: no, Takeru

Matt: No, Takeru

Angemon se pone frente a takeru y lo salva

Angemon: takeru estas bien?

Takeru : si creo

Angemon: eres un tramposo devimon

Devimon: no me digas tomen estos niños elegidos Viento Endemoniado

ExVeemon: me quede sin energía ExVeemon volvió a hacer veemon

Davis : pero que te paso veemon?

Veemon: me quede sin energía davis

Davis : oh, no

Tai: greymon has algo

Greymon: lo siento tai pero me quede sin energía

Greymon volvió a hacer agumon

Tai: pero que?

matt: que esta pasando ?  
izzy: lo que sucedió fue se quedaron sin energía

Cody: no me digas

izzy: si, chicos

Matt: y a hora ?

Angemon: yo voy a proteger la piedra sagrada ustedes busquen un lugar seguro

Tai: pero?

Angewomon: yo también me quedo no se preocupen

Matt: de acuerdo pero tengan cuidado

Angemon: no se preocupen dejen esto a nosotros

Tai: hay que ir nos de este lugar

Todos : si

Davis : pero porque ?

Tai: davis los digimon se quedaron sin energía y no pueden pelear

Davis : ah, cierto

Devimon: ah, donde creen que van todos ustedes?

Tai: que?

Devimon: y sus hermanos donde esta?

Tai: que?  
Matt: que?

Davis : y kari chicos?  
Yolei: y takeru chicos?

Devimon: que lastima no vieron como sufrieron sus hermanos

Tai: que le hicieron a ambos?

Devimon: veras que yo tenia un trato con uno de ustedes

Matt: otra vez que?

Ken : como que un trato quien fue?

Devimon: hay un traidor entre ustedes

Todos: que?

Yolei: como que un traidor?

Matt y tai dijeron al mismo tiempo quien fue?

Devimon: fue

izzy: decirlo de una vez devimon

Devimon: fue su compañero davis

Todos: estaban mirando a davis

Davis: no es cierto chicos yo nunca lastimaría a kari y takeru

Veemon: no te creo davis

Davis: Veemon

Matt: porque lo hiciste?

Davis: yo no lo hice esta mintiendo

Devimon: no es cierto niños elegidos el trato esta echo

Davis: me dijiste que no le ibas a hacer nada a kari

Devimon: ah, vieron tenia razón oh no

Tai: te voy a matar davis

Matt: yo también davis

Davis: tranquilos tai y matt se que hice mal si

izzy: basta los dos

Tai: y a hora?

Matt: no se que hacer?

Devimon: como no me dejaron destruir la piedra sagrada tuve que tomar otra medida

Jou: secuestrar a takeru y kari

Devimon: así eso fue lo que hice

Angemon: que propone?

Devimon: bueno, propongo un trato?

Matt: que clase de trato?

Devimon: me dejaran destruir la piedra sagrada

Tai: eso no

Devimon: no me dejaron terminar a cambio las vidas de sus hermanos

Todos: que hacemos?

Jou: si te dejamos destruir la piedra sagrada vas a liberar a tk y kari

Davis: no lo hagan

Tai: no tenemos elección

Matt: creo que no

izzy: esta bien pero primero libera a tk y kari

Devimon: ve van a dejar destruir la piedra?

Todos: si

Davis : que?

Tai: trato echo libera a nuestros hermanos

Devimon : esta bien trato echo, aquí están.

Una luz oscura apareció y vieron que estaban takeru y kari en el piso.

Tai :! Kari  
Matt: Takeru!

Matt y tai corrieron hasta donde estaban sus hermanos

Matt: takeru estas bien ?

Tai: kari estas bien hermana?

Takeru: matt?

Kari: tai?

Matt: te encuentran bien?

Takeru: si, pero que hicieron?

Tai: no hay tiempo de hablar de eso

Kari: pero que hicieron ?

Devimon: lo que paso hubo un traidor

Takeru: un traidor de que habla?

Devimon: su compañero davis

Kari: que?

Takeru: que es cierto?

Matt: si lo es

Takeru: pero porque?

Kari: davis es cierto eso?

Davis: si es cierto chicos

Takeru : porque?

Devimon: porque te quería sacar del camino

Matt: a quien quería sacar del camino?

Devimon: a Takeru

Kari: porque a takeru?

Devimon: por ti lo ISO

Kari: por mi? No entiendo

Devimon: así es si el no tuviera davis te salvaría y tendría su amor y respeto de todos

Kari: que?

Takeru: no entiendo nada

Davis: es cierto kari, porque yo te amo

Todos: que?

Kari: pero yo no te amo davis te quiero pero como un hermano mas y aparte yo amo otra persona

Davis: que a quien amas?

Kari: yo amo a takeru davis

Todos: ah!

Kari: yo amo un Takeru

Takeru: ah, yo también te amo kari creía que no sentía lo mismo

Kari: no digas tonterías

Tai: bueno no se que decir pero bienvenido a la familia takeru

Matt: yo menos pero felicidades chicos

Todos: si felicidades chicos

Jou: ya era hora de que se juntaran

Mimi: si es cierto ya era hora

Pero en ese momento paso algo era que:

Kari: te pasa algo takeru?

Takeru: es que me siento muy cansado

Todos: que?

En ese momento takeru se desmaya matt y kari lo agarran a tiempo

Matt: takeru despierta!

Angewomon : te encuentras bien angemon?

Angemon: no me siento muy cansado

Angewomon: que?

Angemon: se desmaya y vuelve a hacer patamon se estaba por caer pero justo lo agarra angewomon

Angewomon: patamon despierta!

Matt: que sucede?

Tai: la piedra sagrada

Todos: que?

izzy: miren la piedra sagrada

Tai: que?

Matt: no puede ser ?

Devimon: el trato esta echó jajajaja

izzy: que hiciste?

Devimon: destruido la piedra sagrada niños elegidos

Todos: no puede ser

Devimon: adiós niños elegidos

Devimon desaparece pero la piedra ha sido destruida y se cumplió la profecía a hora que van a hacer.

Así termina el capitulo y los niños elegidos

Tai: bueno no se que decir

Matt: yo tampoco pero te voy a matar primero davis

Kari: uh, no me lo esperaba todo esto

Davis : pero que hice matt

Matt: si sabes de que estoy hablando davis

Davis: ah, cierto

izzy: uh, se puso muy interesante todo esto no

Jou: la verdad que si izzy Que pasara con takeru?

Sora: no se despertará chicos

Mimi : que lindo pero dramático todo esto no

Ken : la verdad que si pero despertara takeru?

Cody: no se, pero me gusto el papel de davis

Yolei: porque te gusto el papel de davis? Cody

Cody: porque hace de malo y lo hizo muy interesante

Yolei : ah, cierto cody

Takeru: EH no entiendo nada pero porque apareció devimon no estaba muerto?

Matt: si tenes razón takeru pero recordando que los digimon vuelven a nacer

Takeru: si es verdad pero los digimon malos vuelven a nacer?

izzy: creo que si takeru.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo quinto: buscando el antídoto

Tai: que significa esto?  
izzy: no se tai

Yolei: despertara takeru?  
Ken : no creo yolei

Sora: que pasara?  
Davis: espero que se ponga un poco mejor

Cody : me parece que no davis

Davis : no me digan que es peor

Ken: basta de misterio seguimos leyendo

Todos: si, adelante ken

Ken: aquí vamos

Matt: takeru despierta!

Tai: hay que hacer algo

Matt: pero que tai ya intentamos todo

Tai : bueno solo digo

izzy: ya basta los dos tenemos que hacer es ver como despertar a takeru chicos

Tai: esta bien

Jou: el esta bien pero esta completamente dormido y patamon también esta bien pero esta dormido es extraño.

Sora: que debemos hacer ?

Jou: no se creo que esperar

Mimi: deberíamos buscar el señor genai

Ken: mimi tiene razón a lo mejor que el sabe algo

Yolei: si, estoy de acuerdo

Davis: esto es mi culpa chicos

Todos: ah

Davis : lo siento mucho no sabia que iba ser para tanto

Matt: esta bien davis por lo menos te diste cuenta de tu error

Davis: si lo se chicos

Ken: y que hacemos?

Kari: no se

Sora : como encontramos al señor gennai?

Gennai: estoy detrás de ustedes

Sora: ah! Deje de hacer eso

Gennai: lo siento mucho chicos no quise asustarlos

Matt: hay un problema señor gennai?

Gennai: si ya lo se chicos

Tai : así y cual es ?

Gennai: se destruyó la piedra sagrada no ?

Matt: si y se cumplió lo que dijo

Gennai : chicos lo se

Ken: que fue ?

Gennai : takeru y su compañero digimon quedaron completamente dormido

Todos: si es cierto

Davis: como los despertamos?

Gennai: existe un antídoto

Todo : que bien

Tai : y cual es señor gennai?

Gennai : si,deben buscar una flor

Todos : que?

Ken: como una flor?

Gennai: si una flor tiene un poder sin igual

Matt: como encontramos esa flor ?

Gennai: tendrán que ir a la isla fai

izzy: como es la flor?

Gennai: la flor es muy rara

Mimi: y como es?

Gennai: es una flor blanca con un toque de verde

Matt: ok, pero que pasara a takeru no puede venir con nosotros?

Gennai: por eso vine takeru vendrá conmigo así estará más seguro

Matt: pero a donde va a ir?

Gennai: va a ir una de mi cabaña así no lo molesta

Matt: si no hay otra opción

Tai : tendría que quedarse uno de nosotros con takeru y si pasa algo pueden avisar

Matt: si estoy de acuerdo

Tai: quien se queda?

Sora: porque no jou ?

Jou: yo porque?

Sora: porque eres el único que entiende algo de medicina entonces podría cuidar a takeru mientras que los demás busquemos la flor que le parece chicos?

Todos: si me parece bien

Matt: si estoy de acuerdo

Jou: ok, esta bien

Gennai: entonces ven conmigo jou y a hora nos vamos

Matt: cuida bien a mi hermano jou y tengan cuidado

Jou: si esta bien pero cuidado chicos por favor

Todos: si jou

Gennai: nos vamos jou

Jou: si señor genai adiós chicos

Todos: adiós jou y takeru

Tai : bueno entonces vamos a buscar la flor ?

Todos: si tai

Mientras tanto en la isla fai:

Matt: bien ya llegamos y que hacemos?

Tai : como era la flor izzy?

izzy: ah, si era una flor blanca con toque de verde.

Mimi: que bonita flor

Sora: la verdad que si mimi pero como una flor va ayudar takeru?

Ken: no se pero es la única salida

Todos: si

Tai: bueno como lo hacemos matt?

Matt: ah?

Tai : que te pasa?

Matt: ah no es nada solo que estoy preocupado eso es todo

Tai : ah bueno no tiene que preocuparte si matt veras que en poco tiempo todo esto se va a solucionar

Matt: eso espero tai

Tai : anda ese animo vamos a buscar la flor sí

Matt: si tiene razón busquemos esa flor

Todos: si

Tai : encontraron algo chicos ?

Matt: yo no nada

Mimi: yo tampoco

Sora: yo menos

Ken: aquí no esta

Yolei: no hay nada chicos

Davis: yo menos chicos

Cody: yo tampoco no encontré nada

izzy: aquí no hay nada mejor vamos otra parte que dicen ?

Tai: si estoy de acuerdo

Kari: encontrado algo chicos

Todos: que?

Tai: kari, a donde ?

Kari: por aquí chicos

Tai : kari y que ?

Kari: esta no es la flor?

izzy: a ver?

Tai: y izzy es o no la flor?

izzy: si chicos es la flor

Todos: que bien

Davis : menos mal buen trabajo kari

Tai : la verdad que si bueno vamos con takeru

Todos: si

?: a donde creen que van ?

Todos : ah?

Tai : quien esta ahí ?

?: no dejaré que se lleven la flor

Matt: quien eres?

?: ya se olvidaron de mi ?

Todos: que?

Kari: ya se quien eres

Todos: otra vez que

Tai : quien es kari?

Kari: es ella

Tai : que ?

Kari: es LadyDevimon

Todos: que ?

LadyDevimon: bien echo, hola niños elegidos

Tai: que quieres ?

LadyDevimon: no voy a permitir que se lleven la flor

Matt: así y que harás?

LadyDevimon: entonces tomen esto niños elegidos Onda de la oscuridad

Tai : cuidado chicos

Kari: Gatomon

Todos: ah

Gatomon : si kari

Tai: que van a hacer?

Kari: Gatomon digivoluciona

Gatomon: digivoluciona en angewomon

LadyDevimon: tu otra vez

angewomon: yo me voy a encargar de ti

LadyDevimon: toma esto Onda de la oscuridad

Angewomon: flecha celestial

LadyDevimon: ah

Angewomon : yo me haré cargo de ella y ustedes lleven la flor

Tai: de acuerdo

Kari: te lo encargó angewomon

LedyDevimon: no lo voy a permitir tomen esto niños

Tai : pero que pasa?

Matt: no veo nada hay alguien ahí ?

Yolei: no veo nada y esa luz?

Kari: yolei estas bien?

Yolei: eres tu kari?

Tai: kari te encuentras bien?

Kari: si tai me encuentro bien

Tai: porque brillas?

Ken: debe ser por el don que tiene kari

Todos: que?

izzy: ah, cierto a hora me acuerdo que el señor genai dijo que takeru y kari tenían un don cada uno

Tai: ah lo había olvidado

Kari: ya se que hacer

Tai: que vas a hacer kari?

Kari saca su d-3 una luz sale en el y se aclara el lugar

Tai : pero que paso?

Ken: cuidado chicos

Todos: ah

LadyDevimon: tomen estos niños elegidos Lanza de la oscuridad

Angewomon: flecha celestial

LadyDevimon: ah

Angewomon: atmósfera celestial

LadyDevimon : lanza de la oscuridad

Angewomon: ya me cansado toma esto ladyDevimon flecha celestial

LadyDevimon: ah no otra vez

Tai: desapareció verdad?

Kari: se ve que si tai

Davis: y a hora que chicos?

izzy: ya se que voy hacer

Tai: y que es izzy?

izzy: voy a mandarle un mensaje al señor genai para decirle que encontramos la flor y hacia donde tenemos que ir

Tai: bueno esta bien izzy

izzy: hola señor gennai quería informarle que ya encontramos la flor y que hacemos a hora ?

Gennai : excelente trabajo chicos vayan a la cabaña a hora y después le daré más indicaciones.

izzy: de acuerdo señor gennai a hora vamos para a ya

Gennai: el lugar queda 150km de donde están y ahí

izzy: ok, gracias

Tai : y bien que te dijo izzy?

izzy: tengo una buena y una mala que quieren primero?

Ken : la buena izzy

izzy: ok, me dijo el señor gennai que podemos volver

Todos : que bien

sora: y la mala izzy?

izzy: queda el lugar unos 150km de donde estamos

Davis : oh, no puede ser

Matt: bueno entonces andando

Todos: si

Así termina el quinto capitulo

Tai: ok, que?

Davis: no entiendo nada

Jou: yo menos

Sora: despertara takeru

izzy: no se sora

Kari: porque apareció ladydevimon no estaba muerta?

Tai : si kari pero acordarte que los digimon vuelve a nacer

Kari: oh bueno


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo diecisiete: buscando la flor verdadera

Matt: que pasara?  
Tai: no se matt

Sora: espero que se ponga un poco mejor

izzy: eso espero sora pero no lo creo

Jou: seguimos leyendo chicos

Todos: si jou adelante

Jou: aquí voy

En la cabaña del señor gennai:

Gennai: chicos encuentren la verdadera flor si

Tai: si señor gennai

Todos: si vamos a hora

De vuelta a la isla fai:

Ken: donde estaría la flor?

izzy: por aquí chicos

Todos: de acuerdo

Caminamos unos metros y encontramos un lugar lindo:

Yolei: como era la flor?

izzy: así era una flor blanca con un toque verde

Matt: encontraron algo chicos?

Tai: aquí no hay nada

Mimi: yo tampoco encontré nada

Sora: yo menos

Ken: yo tampoco encontré nada

izzy: aquí no hay nada chicos

Yolei: yo menos

Kari: yo tampoco encontré nada chicos

Cody: yo menos chicos

Davis: yo encontrado algo chicos

Todos: que?

Todos fueron al lugar donde estaba davis:

Ken: encontraste la flor davis?

Davis: creo que si

izzy: si es la flor chicos

Tai: que bien davis

Matt: si la verdad que buen trabajo davis

Davis: menos mal que es la flor verdadera

Todos: si

Tai: vámonos a hora con gennai chicos

Todos: si tai

?: a donde creen que van niños elegidos?

Todos: que?

?: quien quiere jugar conmigo?

Tai: quien eres?

?: ya se olvidaron de mi niños?

Sora: ya se quien eres

Todos: que!

Matt: quien es sora?

Sora: es piedmon

Todos: otra vez que?

Piedmon: muy bien echo niña elegida

Matt: que quieres a hora?

Piedmon: bueno no voy a permitir que se lleven la flor

Davis: una pregunta

Tai: que pregunta davis?

Davis: quien es piedmon?

Piedmon: como no sabe de mi yo fui uno de los darkmaster niño

Davis: enserio porque pareces más un payaso de circo

Piedmon: eres insoportable niño Toma esto Espadas del Triunfo

Tai: agumon!

Agumon: si tai Agumon digivoluciona en greymon

Greymon: mega flama

Piedmon: ah

Matt: gabumon

Gabumon: si matt Gabumon digivoluciona garrurumon

Garrurumon: aullido explosivo

Piedmon: ah! Niños elegidos me voy pero volveré jajajaja

Davis: gracias matt y tai

Matt: de nada davis

Tai: no hay de que davis

Sora: hay que irnos de aquí Todos: si sora

Yolei: es la flor verdadera no

Ken: yo creo que si

Volviendo a la cabaña de gennai:

Tai: aquí esta la flor señor gennai

Gennai: que bien chicos jou ven conmigo al laboratorio para la cura

Jou: si señor gennai

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio :

Jou: como lo hacemos?

Gennai: lo vamos a disolver en agua y una vez que se disuelva lo pondremos en una jeringa y le inyectamos en el brazo de takeru

Jou: ok, gennai

Volviendo a la otra parte de la cabaña:

Matt: y que hacemos?

Tai: porque no comemos algo chicos?

Todos: si

Volviendo al laboratorio:

Gennai: bueno ya se disolvió así que la voy poner en la jeringa listo y esta en color verde

Jou: y a hora gennai?

Gennai: lo voy a poner en el brazo de takeru y a patamon

Jou: oh, a hora entiendo

Mientras en el cuarto donde esta takeru:

Gennai: jou ven

Jou: que necesita gennai?

Gennai: necesito que inyecte esto en el brazo de takeru

Jou: de acuerdo gennai

Una vez que se inyectado al brazo de takeru algo pasa:

Jou: hey takeru?

Gennai: tranquilo jou va a despertar

Takeru: uh? Que paso? Donde estoy?

Jou: tranquilo takeru estas en la cabaña de gennai

Takeru: oh, bueno jou

Gennai: como estas takeru?

Takeru: esto algo mareado pero bien

Gennai: tranquilo ya te va a pasar el efecto

Takeru: si, gennai me quiero levantar

Jou: despacio takeru

Gennai: volvamos donde esta los demás chicos

Todo: si

Volviendo al donde están los demás elegidos:

Tai: porque demoran tanto?

Davis: no lo se pero espero que este todo bien

Ken: eso espero davis

Gennai: hola chicos

Tai: y que paso?

Gennai: lo que paso fue

Matt: que cosa y mi hermano donde esta?

Jou: hola chicos aquí traje a alguien

Todos: que?

?: hola chicos

Todos: takeru!

Matt: estas bien takeru?

Takeru: si matt estoy bien

Davis: menos mal que allá despertando quería decirte perdonarme por lo que hice no era correcto

Takeru : esta bien davis te perdono pero la próxima vez ten mas cuidado al menos te diste cuenta de tu error a tiempo

Davis: gracias takeru

Takeru: de nada davis a hora quiero saber que paso cuando yo estaba dormido

Tai: no te perdiste de nada solo aparecieron piedmon, Ledydevimon creo que son todos

Takeru: que?

Sora: no te preocupes takeru ya lo derrotamos a todos

Takeru: a bueno y a hora que hacemos?

Así termina el capítulo:

Tai: que no me digan termina así este capitulo?

izzy: sebe que si tai

Kari: que bien!

Yolei: porque festejas kari?

Kari: porque despertó takeru yolei

Yolei: ah, cierto kari

Davis: quien sera el enemigo?

Matt: no lo se davis me gustaría saber eso también

Takeru: bueno aparecí de vuelta


End file.
